


I Won’t Give Up

by MissesNefarious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (will add more tags later on), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky and Reader don’t get along at first, Don’t want to add too many tags and spoil anything, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), I would say I’m sorry but you’re here for a reason, Mutant Reader, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Reader is Tony’s adoptive daughter, Sam is Reader’s best friend which makes Bucky jealous, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, They secretly have feelings for each other but are too stubborn to say it, Tony likes throwing parties, like a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesNefarious/pseuds/MissesNefarious
Summary: Bucky had always been a constant irritant in your life. From the moment you walked into the compound, you and Bucky hated each other. However, one tense night brings out plenty of anger and a surprising revelation. Your relationship has now changed for the better, but how long will it last before the inevitable happens? Hydra still has their radar focused on the Winter Soldier, but they have yet to realize the hidden secret in the Avengers...You.(This work can also be found on Wattpad at the account @KellySmith1287)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up to the feeling of a giant laying on top of you. You let out a grunt as you slapped the back of Sam’s head. He looked at you with fake shock as you let out a small laugh. “You had that coming Sammy. Why are you waking me up so early?”

Sam rolled beside you and pulled you into his chest, “Me and cap are leaving in 20 for a recon mission. I had to see my monkey before I left.”

You rolled your eyes at the nickname before cuddling into him, “You better come back with both wings attached.”

Sam gave you a kiss on the forehead and continued to lay with you until Steve came knocking to let him know it was time to leave. As Sam stood up, you jumped on his back and wrapped yourself around him. He stumbled a bit and balanced himself before gripping the underside of your thighs and walking out of the room mumbling, “and you wonder why I call you monkey...”

You laughed as he carried you to the hangar. As you entered the hangar, you saw Steve talking with Bucky beside the quinjet. Steve smiled as he saw you, but Bucky’s face hardened at the sight of you. You hopped off Sam’s back and walked up to the two super soldiers.

“You better bring my Sammy back in one piece, Rogers. I will not hesitate to rip your legs off if he gets hurt.”

You put on your most threatening face and stared at Steve. You continued to stare at each other until the corners of Steve’s lips started to twitch. The sight of him starting to break made you smile, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Steve engulfed you in a hug and lifted you off the ground.

“I promise to bring Sam back in one piece. I’d really like to keep my legs.”

You looked at him with amusement, “But why? Your shield doesn’t even cover your legs. All the bad guys have to do is shoot your knee and they’ve won”

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at you with his best ‘Captain’ look, “(y/n)… I need my legs.”

“Keep your promise and it won’t be a problem.”

You heard a scoff beside you. You turned to glare at Bucky as he looked annoyed at your conversation with Steve, “Wilson is a grown ass man. He can take care of himself just like the rest of us.”

You felt the energy surge in your chest as you stepped closer to Bucky, “Well Sam doesn’t have abilities like the rest of us. Sam hasn’t been trained like Natasha and Clint. He wasn’t a lab rat like you...” Bucky’s jaw clenched at your words, his fists balling at his sides, “... so forgive me for caring about the safety of my friend.”

Sam came up behind you and pulled you back by your forearms to get you away, but Bucky had to have the last word, “I might be a lab rat, but at least someone wanted me.”

The irises of your eyes began to glow an even brighter blue as your fingers began to capture energy between your fingertips. Steve gripped Bucky’s bicep and pulled him back as Sam quickly stood in front of you and placed his hands on the sides of your face, “Calm down monkey. He’s an annoying shit, but I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

Sam continued to talk you down, but your eyes were locked on Bucky’s. You could see Steve talking to him, but you were too angry to hear what he was saying. Sam brought one of his hands under your shirt and started to rub small circles on your lower back. The energy between your fingers began to dissipate as the tears in your eyes fell down your face.

Bucky’s glare faltered for a second as he saw the tear fall down your cheek. He shrugged Steve’s arm off as he stormed away. Steve turned back to you with apologetic eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off.

“Don’t. Nothing he said was wrong and we all know that.” You gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek and wished him luck before walking to one of the small communal living rooms. Everyone usually uses the bigger one, so there is rarely anyone in this one. You grabbed your favorite blanket and wrapped it around your body as you curled up on the couch and prepared for a Star Wars marathon.

Your movie choice seemed to have summoned Tony as he plopped down beside you, “So who do I have to beat up?”

You looked at him and put on a fake smile, “No one. Just wanted to chill out for the day.”

He raised his eyebrow at you as he walked into the kitchen to make popcorn, “Sure thing boots. However, I know that you watch Star Wars when you feel angry about something. It’s your comfort movie. I won’t push you, but I’m here for you, princess. It’s what dads are for.”

\----

You were an orphan from the moment you were born. Your father was never in the picture and your mother died when giving birth to you. You should have also died, but it was a miracle you survived. The doctors gossiped that entire day about you. Specifically, about your eyes that were the brightest blue they had ever seen.

After that day, you were brought to an orphanage in hopes of finding a home. You were there for 12 years. Couples came frequently to find a child to welcome into their home, but no one ever wanted you. You didn’t know it then, but people feared you. Your eyes sent a chill down the spines of anyone who saw you. You felt like you would never be loved.

At 12 years old, a man entered the orphanage with a plan. He convinced the workers that him and his “wife” were starting a family. He walked around the orphanage with a concentrated look on his face, until he saw you. You were in the corner of the room reading your Magic Tree House book, knowing you weren’t going to get picked.

The man crouched in front of you with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, “Hi sweetheart. How would you like to come home?”

You looked up at him with shock and flung your arms around his neck. He stiffened up at the contact but hugged you back to put on a show for the workers. One of the workers brought the two of you to an office and you sat outside while they worked out the adoption papers. You heard a loud thud from the room and assumed something fell over.

The man left the room, shutting the door behind him before stalking towards you, “Time to go home, sweetheart. There are some people who are very excited to meet you.”

A family is the last thing you got. You were taken straight into the arms of Hydra. You were a tool for them to use whenever they pleased. You were used to torture enemies and heal Hydra agents. If you refused, you were punished. They starved you, beat you, and temporarily took away your abilities so you were left feeling weaker than normal.

You were Hydra’s pet for 13 years. You had given up on the hope of a normal life. You wanted to be free from the pain. You wanted to be free from their control. You exerted yourself into their dirty work so hard that you were hoping one day it would be too much. You cried every night wishing that you would never wake up again.

One day, Hydra brought a child into your personal torture room. He couldn’t have been more than 10 and all you saw was the fear in his eyes. Your heart broke at the sight and you refused to lay a hand on him. They drug you back to your room and left you there to starve.

On the third day, you heard footsteps running towards your door. You crawled to the corner of your room with weak limbs and curled up in the corner, waiting for the pain you were about to endure. The footsteps stopped outside your door as the voices began to whisper. Your entire body shook with fear as you waited for Hydra to enter the room. Your eyes began to water as the waiting began unbearable. Your body betrayed you as you let out a small sob. You covered your mouth quickly and noticed the voices outside go quiet.

A soft knock sounded in the room followed by a voice you had never heard before, “Hello? Is there someone in here?”

Your lip trembled as you spoke, “I-I... I’m in here. I’ll do w-whatever you want. P-please don’t hurt me.”

You were met with silence before the man let out a sigh, “I’m not here to hurt you. I want to help you. Will you let me help you?”

The softness of his voice shocked you. You had never heard anyone in Hydra speak to you like that.

You wiped the tears off your face, “How do I know I can trust you?”

The man let out a small laugh before answering with confidence, “Because I’m Iron Man. I’m pretty badass.”

Your eyes went wide as you registered his words. You knew who Iron Man was. Tony Stark was on Hydra’s radar the moment he told the world who he was.

“I’m kind of on a tight schedule here, so if you could make sure you are nowhere near this door that would be great.”

You stayed in your corner, seeing as it was the furthest point from the door. Within 5 seconds, the door was blasted into the wall across from it and Iron Man slowly entered the room. His feet planted into the ground below him as the suit opened up. Tony stepped out and walked towards you slowly. He crouched in front of your shaking form and you couldn’t help but remember when another man crouched in front of you the same way.

You flinched as his hand moved towards you and he immediately stilled, “I promise I won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you. I know what it’s like for Hydra to take away the thing you love most. For me, it was my mom. For you, it was your entire life. I want to help you become yourself, not what they made you to be.”

You stared into his eyes as you registered his words. You slowly nodded your head, letting him know he could help. He gave you a small smile as he wrapped his arms around you and helped you stand up. He stepped back in his suit, but kept his mask raised up, “We have to get going now. The rest of the team is clearing us a path. Stay behind me at all times.”

You realized in that moment that Tony didn’t know everything about you. He might have known that you were taken, but you didn’t use your powers until you were put in the dangerous hands of Hydra. 

You stayed behind him as he walked through the halls. A few Hydra agents stepped out from the corners, but they were no match for the man in front of you. You heard someone trying to stalk behind the both of you so you turned around, ready to fight. Your eyes began to glow that familiar blue that enemies feared and your hands were immersed with energy. The agent stilled in fear, knowing what was about to happen. His body collapsed to the ground as you threw your energy towards him, wrapping it around his body and crushing the bones underneath. Within a couple seconds, he stopped resisting and his eyes were now lifeless.

You turned back to Tony, his mouth hanging open with shock. Your powers diminished as you waited for him to snap out of it so you could get out of there. He closed his mouth quickly and cleared his throat, “Yeah, you’re totally getting a suit.”

You nervously laughed before you both stepped outside into the open lot and noticed the amount of Hydra soldiers on the ground. Tony turned towards you, looking you up and down before raising an eyebrow, “So can you use that blue stuff to fly?”

You looked down at your hands, wondering if that was a possibility, “I’m not sure. I’ve never left this place since I was taken, so I haven’t tested it.”

He nodded his head in understanding and his mask slid back down into place. He wrapped his arms around your waist and whispered to you calmly, “Hold on tight, sweetheart.

You wrapped your arms around Tony’s neck and held on tight as he thrusted into the air. You both landed into the open quinjet hovering in the sky. The ramp closed as the jet began its journey back to the Avenger’s compound.

Tony stepped out of the suit and began to analyze you, searching for any injuries. Once he saw that you were fine he grabbed your hands and looked you in the eyes, “You’re safe now. I promise you will always be safe with me.”

Ever since then, Tony has kept his promise of protecting you. The only people on the mission that day were Tony, Steve, and Natasha. They were the only ones that knew your past, and you wanted to keep it that way. You didn’t want others to know you were part of Hydra. You were scared that no one would understand. More importantly, you didn’t want to bring back any unwanted memories for a certain soldier at the mention of Hydra. You had never met the man, but you didn’t want to risk reverting the progress he had made.

On the anniversary of you being at the compound for a year, Tony gifted you with adoption papers, “I know you’re an adult, but you’re my daughter. You have been from the moment I got you out of that hell hole.”

You cried for the rest of the day after that. You were finally loved. You were finally wanted. But deep down, you still found it hard to believe

\----

You rolled your eyes at the nickname. Tony refused to call you monkey, so he decided to nickname you after the monkey from Dora. “I promise I’m okay. If it was something serious, I would tell you.”

Tony huffed as he poured the popcorn into a bowl, grabbed some twizzlers and sodas, and settled on the couch beside you. You both sat in silence as the movie played. You tried to focus, but you couldn’t help but let your mind wander.

Bucky had put his guard up the moment you arrived at the compound. You knew it took him a while to get used to others, but his guard just seemed to get higher as time went on. You tried for the first 4 months to be friends with him. After all your failed attempts, you gave up. You accepted that he hated you and you weren’t going to give your time to someone who didn’t deserve it.

You and Bucky never stayed in the same room for long and you were constantly at each other’s throats. Everyone knew you couldn’t stand each other, but no one knew that it hurt you to hate him. He was the one person who could understand what you went through. You didn’t want anyone to know about your past, but you thought that with time, you would be able to tell Bucky.

You were so lost in thought that you jumped when Friday’s voice filled the room, “Mr. Stark, I am to inform you that Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson will be arriving in 15 minutes.”

You immediately hopped off the couch and ran to the hangar, ignoring Tony talking to Friday about how ‘his daughter didn’t need him anymore.’ You got to the hangar and sat on one of the crates as you waited for the jet to arrive.

After a while, you hear the sound of boots behind you and your back tensed up. The footsteps continued to get closer until they stopped behind you. You and Bucky stayed in silence until you saw the jet entering the hangar. You stepped off the crate but stopped at the sound of your name. You looked at Bucky as he stood with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

He seemed to struggle with his thoughts for a second before opening his mouth, “I’m sorry about... earlier. I was out of line.” 

Your stomach twisted at his words. You wanted him to mean what he said, but you knew better. “You don’t have to apologize. We both know the only reason you are is because Steve told you to.”

You turned around before he could speak again and met Sam at the bottom of the ramp. You gave him a pat on the shoulder to let him know to crouch down before hopping on his back. Sam squeezed your thighs as he walked you both to his room. You were too focused on having your best friend back to notice a fuming Bucky watching you.

Steve gave his friend a pat on the back, “You better be careful Buck. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you were jealous.”

Bucky punched Steve’s arm and Steve bent over in laughter. Bucky stormed out of the building, determined to find a way to distract him from thinking of you.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Sam stayed cuddled up in the living room, continuing your Star Wars marathon. You were on episode 6 when you heard the sound of giggles entering the room. You turned your head and froze at the sight of Bucky with his arms wrapped around a beautiful brunette in some very revealing clothing.

“Oh, sorry Wilson. I didn’t know anyone would be in here.” Bucky noticed how your arm was wrapped around Sam’s waist and he pulled the brunette closer against him. You rolled your eyes and focused back on your movie, feeling the familiar energy building in your chest.

The brunette squealed and ran to the other couch, “I love a good movie night. What are we watching?” she asked looking at you. You raised your eyebrows and looked the girl up and down, “Are you serious? Have you never seen Star Wars before?”

She looked back at the screen and shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve heard of it, but it seemed boring.”

You opened your mouth to call her out for hating on Star Wars, but Sam’s hand covered your mouth as he whispered in your ear, “Not everyone is as cool as you, monkey.”

You let out a small laugh and Sam kissed your temple. You both settled back into your position as Bucky sat beside the random girl he brought into the compound. You tried to focus on the movie, but you were constantly interrupted by the sound of giggling as Bucky couldn’t seem to keep his hands to himself. After 20 minutes of annoyance, you snapped.

“OH MY GOD CAN YOU NOT KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR ONE FUCKING MOVIE?”

Sam tried to stifle his laughter and Bucky glared at you, “You’re practically laying on Wilson and you want to yell at me?” The girl began to awkwardly shift in her spot as she watched the two of you argue.

“If I wanted to lay on Sam, we would be in my bed right now. All I want to do is watch my movie without the sound of fucking giggles...” you turned towards the girl, “No offense. You seem like a great girl.”

The girl gave you an uncomfortable smile, “No offense taken. I’m just... gonna go now.”

She quickly walked to the elevator. As soon as the door shut, Bucky yelled, “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

You slightly winced at his voice, but stood your ground, “What’s wrong with me? You’re the one who brought a random girl in here and interrupted my movie night!” Bucky scoffed as Sam slowly made his way out of the room, afraid of the chaos that may occur. 

“It’s just a movie, (y/n)! Why are you so fucking pissed?”

You closed your eyes as you took a deep breath, trying to calm the storm raging in your chest. You opened your eyes and suddenly Bucky was staring into the raging brightness of your eyes, “I’m pissed because this is my happy place. Watching Star Wars in this room is the only thing that calms me, but why would I need to be calmed down? Oh yeah, because of you. Because you’ve been a dick to me from the moment we met. Because I’ve was alone for the first 25 years of my live. Because no one wanted me. That’s what you said, right? You think I don’t know that? I live with that fact every fucking day. So, I apologize for needing one good thing in my life!”

Your chest was rising and falling rapidly with every breath you took. Your eyes were shining bright, and Bucky was frozen where he stood. He was scared to move as his eye roamed down to the energy surrounding your hands, “(y/n) … I meant when I said I was sorry earlier. I didn’t do it because of Steve... well he told me to apologize, but I was going to anyway.”

Bucky was looking at you with nervous eyes as your eyes began to slowly dim, “You’re not wanted...” Your eyes brightened back up before Bucky quickly continued, “You’re not wanted because you’re needed. You’re needed by everyone here.”

Your eyes dimmed down as his words settled in. You lowered your head and focused on your fingernails and barely whispered, “Not everyone...”

Bucky’s enhanced hearing picked up on the words and he sat down abruptly as the words hit him like a bullet. He covered his face with his hands and let out a groan. He looked up at you with his hands laced in front of his mouth, “Yes. Everyone.”

You looked at him, eyes wide with shock, “You hate me, Bucky. You’ve made that clear from the moment I stepped foot into this place.”

He raked his hands through his hair, tugging at the roots. He took a deep breath before trying to find the right words to say. You sat down on the couch and silently observed him as he gathered his thoughts.

“I’ve never hated you. I just... I couldn’t trust you. Your file has a lot of gaps in them that I couldn’t just ignore.”

His confession only made you that much more confused, “You couldn’t trust me because you didn’t know every detail of my life?”

He pondered your question before answering hesitantly, “When you put it like that, it sounds bad... but yes.”

You were about to say something when Sam walked back in the room. He stood behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, “Steve wanted me to make sure you two hadn’t killed each other.”

He lightly rubbed the tenseness out of your shoulder. Buck grumbled something under his breath, but you ignored it, opting to look up at the man behind you, “Not yet, Sammy.”

He gave you a wink before turning to Bucky, “Can I have my monkey back? My bed is getting cold.” 

Bucky’s hand gripped the arm of the couch as he practically growled, “Go ahead.”

Sam gave your shoulder one last squeeze before walking to the elevator and waiting on you. You stood up and went to walk away, but turned to look at Bucky, “There are gaps in my file for a reason. It was better for everyone if I waited until there was mutual trust to fill in the blanks. Maybe, one day, we can get to that point.” 

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. He had questions, but you were already gone.

\----

After staying with Sam for an hour and reassuring him you were okay, you made your way back to your room. Talking to Bucky made it feel like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders, but there were still some fears weighing you down. You were almost asleep until you realized what you had said. You indirectly told Bucky that everyone knew about your past but him. You knew he would start asking questions, but you hoped he would leave it alone until you were ready.

You woke up the next day at 9 o’clock to go to the gym. You threw on a pair of dark red leggings and a matching sports bra. You slid on your black ultraboosts and tied your hair in a high ponytail before heading towards the gym. 

When you walked through the doors to the gym, your eyes did a quick scan. Wanda and Natasha were sparring while Bucky and Steve were lifting weights. Your first thought was to leave and just go for a run outside, but you quickly erased the thought from your head.

You made your way to an open space in front of the wall covered in mirrors and started to stretch. Putting your feet together, you stretched down and placed your hands flat on the ground. After a few seconds, you slowly spread your legs and sank to the floor into a split. You heard the sound of a weight drop and looked at the mirror in front of you.

You saw Bucky picking the weight back up with a slight blush as his eyes glanced back at you. You found yourself unable to look away as you continued to stretch. Your eyes were locked onto his as you reached your hands out in front of you and stretched forward with your chest flat against the floor.

Bucky’s jaw tensed as stared at you. You don’t know what had come over you, but you couldn’t seem to break from his gaze... until Sam walked in.

You reluctantly broke your staring match with Bucky and sat up as Sam strolled over to you and gave you a kiss on the top of your head, “Good morning, monkey. You ready to get your run on?”

You rolled your eyes and held your hands out for him to pull you up, “Never, but I don’t have a choice.”

He laughed as he lifted you to your feet. You were about to head to the treadmills before Natasha stopped you, “Actually, I was thinking she could do some sparring today.”

Sam gave Natasha a pout but left to do his running. You practically bounced over to Natasha, excited to go up against her. The only people you have been allowed to spar with were Natasha and Wanda. Wanda was the one to teach you how to properly use your powers since her’s is so similar. 

Hydra always told you to use as much of your power as you could, but you never had any control over it. You were a ticking time bomb that they kept stored up until you were ready to explode on the next enemy. Natasha gladly offered to teach you how to hold your own without using your powers. She knew that Hydra had the technology to temporarily drain your powers, so she wanted you to be ready for anything.

You walked over to the mat and took off your shoes, ready to pounce. You slightly bent your knees and held your fists tight at your side, making sure to hold in your powers against her. Natasha placed her hands on her hips and stood right in front of you.

“You’re not fighting me today. We know how the other fights and you need a challenge. You’ll be fighting Barnes today.” She raised her eyebrow as your eyes became wide with shock. She stepped closer and leaned in so only you could hear, “After watching the two of you eye fucking across the room, you need to let out some steam.”

She stepped back and gave you a wink before standing with Steve beside the mat. You felt your face burning at the knowledge that Natasha saw you and Bucky’s... whatever it was... that just happened. Natasha knew from the moment you saw Bucky that you found him attractive. She wouldn’t stop teasing you about it for months. However, after hating each other for the past 2 years, no one else would ever think that was the case.

You turned your gaze to Bucky, but it seemed like he was looking at everything in the room except you. You ignored the small ache in your chest and planted your left foot in front of you. You balled your fists at your side and waited for him to make the first move.

Bucky rolled out his shoulders and finally locked his eyes on you, but not like before. This time, you got a glimpse into the Winter Soldier. His eyes seemed to be almost black with how dark they were. He began to stalk towards you and the energy in your chest began to warm up. You took a deep breath to calm it down, reassuring yourself that he was Bucky. He wasn’t the Winter Soldier. He wasn’t Hydra.

Once he was close enough, he threw a cross jab with his right arm. You leaned your body to the left to avoid the jab and pushed your right forearm against his to push his arm away. At the same time, you placed your left foot behind his right. Once he was slightly off balance from pushing his arm away, you hooked your foot behind his and pulled towards your body.

Bucky fell to the ground, but rolled backwards and was back on his feet in an instant. You wasted no time, placing a kick at his abdomen, but Bucky caught your leg before it hit. You jumped off your other leg and kicked at his chest, pushing the both of you backwards. You landed on your back and rolled onto your stomach to push yourself back up to your feet.

The kick sent Bucky into the wall, knocking the wind out of him. He stepped back on the mat and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. You used what Natasha had taught you and quickly slid between his legs, grabbing his foot in the process. Bucky fell forward, catching himself on his hands before turning onto his back. You were quick to straddle his waist and pin his arms beside his head. 

You smirked at Bucky’s wide eyes, ‘I win.”

The corners of his lips twitched as he looked up at you, “Only because I let you.”

You glared down at him, only making him more pleased with himself. You decided to have a little revenge and with a smirk, you slowly sat up, discreetly grinding your hips against his as you did. You could feel him twitch between your thighs and Bucky’s smile immediately hardened as he quickly placed his hands on your thighs. 

You looked up at Natasha and Steve to see his proud face and Nat’s knowing smirk. Sam had also made his way over to them and had a smile on his face. You looked back down at Bucky, noticing that his eyes were locked onto you. You gave him a wink as you stood up and made your way to the rest of them.

You wrapped your arms around Sam’s waist as you listened to Steve and Natasha praise and critique your fighting. Out of the corner of your eye you watched Bucky leave the gym, slamming the door shut behind him. Everyone went silent at the sound and Steve gave you an apologetic look, “Sorry about that. He’s a sore loser, even when he has to go easy.”

You gave him a small smile, “You don’t have to apologize for him, Steve. He... wait, what do you mean go easy?”

You slowly unwrapped your arms from Sam’s waist and looked at Steve, confused at what he just said. Steve scratched the back of his neck, nervousness written all over him, “Well, you see... when Nat called Bucky over to spar with you, I might have... well I told him to go easy on you. I didn’t want one of you to get too angry and cause world war three in here.”

You let his words sink in for a few seconds, knowing that Steve probably made the right choice. Especially since he didn’t know that you and Bucky didn’t completely hate each other anymore. You let him know it was okay and you understood why he did it. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and apologized again before grabbing Sam and pulling him to the weights.

You turned back to Natasha and saw she was still smirking at you, “I was wondering if I was going to have to pull everyone out before you two started fucking on the mat.”

Your face immediately began to burn as you avoided looking her in the eyes, “Me and Bucky? You know that would never happen. We’ve hated each other since the day we met.”

Natasha raised her eyebrow as she looked you up and down, “You might have everyone else fooled, but you can’t lie to me. Something changed between you two and you’re going to tell me while we get ready for the party tonight.”

You looked at her confused, “What party?”

She rolled her eyes and dragged you out of the gym and towards your room, “Your father is using Sam and Steve’s successful recon as an excuse to throw a party. Everyone is being forced to go and you need to look great for your favorite brooding fossil.”

You were about to deny her words, but she pushed you into your bathroom before you could speak. She told you to get cleaned up and left to get a shower of her own. You couldn’t help but feel excited for the party. Natasha was right, something had changed between you and Bucky.

Your mind began to wander as you showered. You thought of the way Bucky’s eyes were locked on yours as you stretched. The feeling of his body under yours when you pinned him down. The way Bucky’s hand gripped your thighs when you rolled your hips against his.

Your thighs squeezed together as you thought of Bucky in a way you hadn’t before. You quickly shook the thoughts from your head as you turned the shower from hot to cold. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Reader and Nat’s dresses can be found in the story on Wattpad. I am new to writing on here, so I’m still figuring out how to properly insert images. Sorry for the inconvenience 💙

You looked at yourself in the mirror, admiring the work you had done. You were wearing a black dress with thin straps that hugged the curves of your body. It ended right below your ass and the neckline left nothing to the imagination. You made a mental note to not bend over under any circumstances. You paired the dress with a pair of strappy black heels that made your legs look even better. For your makeup, you decided to go with a simple, glowy look that made your blue eyes stand out.

As you looked in the mirror, Natasha walked up beside you. She was wearing a stunning emerald green dress with a plunging neckline and lace detailing that hugged her body.

“Babe, you are going to make Barnes have a heart attack when he sees you in that dress.”

You rolled your eyes as you grabbed your clutch from your bed, “Me and Bucky are civilized now. That’s all.”

You told her about the conversation you had with Bucky last night and how there was a chance the two of you could become friends. She joked about how you seemed to be well on your way to a little more than friends, but you only laughed off the claims and avoided talking about it further. 

You and Natasha made your way to the elevator and set off to the lounge floor. Once the doors opened, you saw the party was in full swing. The room was filled with people you had never met before, along with some familiar faces. Wanda and Vision were huddled in a corner, knowing Vis doesn’t care for parties. Thor was in the middle of the room telling a crowd of people about one of his many adventures in Asgard. Steve, Sam, and Bucky were standing at the bar enjoying their beers.

Natasha was quickly swept away to the dance floor and you made your way to the bar, determined to get some vodka in you to deal with the many strangers. Bucky seemed to have noticed you walking up because he suddenly ignored whatever Steve was saying as his eyes locked on you.

Bucky’s eyes wandered down your frame, lingering on your legs and chest before returning back to your eyes. You couldn’t help but let your eyes roam over Bucky. He was wearing black dress pants and a matching black dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, leaving his flesh and vibranium forearms on display. The top buttons of his shirt were undone, showing off a sliver of his sculpted chest. His newly shortened hair shocked you, but made him look more like... him. Your eyes returned to his, noticing the amusement in them and realized he had seen you checking him out. 

You quickly made your way to Sam sitting at the bar and placed your hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact, him and Steve too engrossed in their conversation to realize you were there.

“Well don’t you look beautiful, monkey. Give me a spin.” He grabbed your hand and held it above your head so you could spin. When you turned back around, you leaned into Sam and whispered in his ear, “You better go get your girl. She already got swept away by a very charming man.”

Sam cleared his throat and excused himself before making his way to the dance floor. Natasha and Sam didn’t label their relationship, but they had been sneaking around for the past month. You were the only one who knew about it since Natasha was like a big sister to you and Sam was your best friend. Neither of them wanted to lie to you, so they made sure you were in the loop.

You occupied the seat left by Sam in between the two super soldiers. Steve was wearing a similar outfit as Bucky, but he opted for a powder blue shirt. You ordered three shots of vodka, knowing that you only wanted to feel relaxed and not drunk. Steve cleared his throat to get your attention, “You look gorgeous, (y/n).”

“Well thank you, Steve. You look rather handsome tonight.” 

Steve blushed at the compliment and mumbled a ‘thank you’. You could feel Bucky’s eyes burning into the back of your head, but you continued to look at Steve. You were afraid that if you looked at Bucky, you wouldn’t be able to look away.

“So... do you plan on sitting here all night or are you finally going to dance with me?” You had been trying to convince Steve to dance since you heard he apparently had the coordination of a newborn calf, but he always refused.

He shook his head as he laughed, “You know my answer to that. But do you know who does dance...” You raised your eyebrows as you waited for his answer.

Steve stood up and tried to hide his wicked grin, “Bucky.”

Steve walked away laughing and you whipped your head around to Bucky with wide eyes, “You can dance?”

He looked down at his drink as his cheeks became pink, “I used to.... I haven’t danced in a very long time.”

You realized that Bucky hadn’t danced since before the war. You forgot about your mission to make Steve dance and focused on a new target. You quickly downed the three shots in front of you and stood up. You grabbed Bucky’s hand and tried to pull him to the dance floor, but he didn’t move an inch.

He turned his chair towards you and had a small smile of amusement on his face, “I’m not dancing, doll.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to ignore the butterflies you got from him calling you ‘doll’. You remembered the way you got revenge on him in the gym and got an idea in your head.

You dropped his hand and slowly got closer to him. His smile faltered as you stood between his legs and placed your hands on the tops of his thighs. You leaned forward so your face was only inches in front of his. His adam’s apple bobbed as his eyes flickered between your eyes and hands, stealing a glance at the exposed skin of your chest.

“James Buchanan Barnes, will you do me the honor of being my dance partner for one song?” Your voice was barely above a whisper and you looked at Bucky with the most innocent look in your eyes. 

Bucky let out a quiet groan and could only hope you couldn’t feel the problem he was having close to your hands. Any other man in the room would’ve fallen for those innocent eyes, but Bucky could see that wicked glint. He knew the game you were playing, and he wanted to play too.

Bucky’s hands hovered over the skin on the back of your thighs, but they were so close you could feel it. His eyes travelled down to your lips as he leaned closer. Your eyes flickered to his lips, wanting to feel them against yours. Your lips were only centimeters apart when Bucky stopped.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, doll.”

Your hands fell to your sides as he grabbed his beer. He gave you a wink and turned back around as you stood there in shock. Once your thoughts caught up to you, you started to panic. You quietly excused yourself and walked to the bathroom as fast as you could, passing a very confused Sam and Natasha. You locked the door and placed your clutch on the sink before pacing around the room.

You expected him to give a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer. You didn’t think you would ever be that close to Bucky, but you were. He leaned in, but he also stopped. Did you want him to stop? You thought you did, but you felt disappointed when he did. Did he want to kiss you or was he just getting back at you? Of course he was getting back at you. Just because he said he didn’t hate you doesn’t mean he thinks of you in that way. Do you think of him in that way? Obviously, he’s attractive and you haven’t been able to stop thinking about him all day, but that doesn’t mean you like him... right? 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door, “(y/n)? Let me in, hun. You looked like you were freaking out when you ran in here.”

You quickly unlocked the door and pulled the door open for Natasha. She looked at you for one second before wrapping her arms around you.

“What happened? I saw you and Barnes talking, rather closely, before you locked yourself in here. Do I need to take him out?”

You laughed as you wrapped your arms around her, finding comfort in her warmth. You stood there for a few minutes before you quietly whispered, “I think I like him...”

She let out a huff of laughter before pushing your body of hers and grabbing your face, “No shit. The both of you have had the hots for each other from day one.”

Your face fell at her words and you grabbed your clutch, “We’ve spent two years at each other’s throats. Bucky doesn’t like me, he tolerates me. I’ll just have to find some way to get over it.”

You went to open the door, but Natasha stopped you, “You don’t see what I see, especially tonight. That man hasn’t looked at another girl since the moment he saw you. Trust me. I’m good at knowing these things.”

You took a deep breath and let her words sink in. You couldn’t ignore the way Bucky had been looking at you. The way his eyes took in every inch of your body. You knew deep down that it meant nothing, but maybe Natasha had a point. Maybe you could believe for one night that he wanted you too.

“I guess you have a point...” You reluctantly said as you looked at her. Her smile grew as she looked you over. She made sure there were no signs of your mini panic attack before ushering you out of the bathroom.

“Good. Now let’s get you back out there so you can get some super serum dick.”

You both laughed as you walked back in the lounge. You both sat on the couch on either side of Sam and your eyes began you scan the room for a certain dark-haired assassin. You couldn’t stop the frown on your face when you couldn’t find him. You asked Steve where he went, and he let you know Bucky went back to his room and seemed to be in a mood. You thanked him and started to walk towards the elevator, but you were stopped by the one man you had yet to see.

“Well hello my precious daughter. Why are you leaving when you basically just got here?”

You were suddenly nervous as you tried to think of an answer that didn’t include the deadly assassin that murdered his parents. “I’m just feeling overwhelmed with all the people here. Figured it would be better to go to my room before I get too wound up.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. You do get overwhelmed with large crowds, but you knew how to handle it. Tony looked at you with concern as he wrapped his arms around you. “Okay, boots. Get plenty of sleep.”

He kissed your forehead and rejoined the party. You quickly shuffled into the elevator and made your way down to the family level. All bedrooms were on the same floor, so Tony decided to give it a special name. Once the elevator doors opened you made your way to Bucky’s room. You knocked on his door and within a second the door was pulled open and you were at a loss for words.

Bucky was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips while his upper body was completely bare. His hair was slightly damp from taking a shower and was slightly curling at the ends. You had seen him without a shirt on before, but that was when you hated him. Seeing him like this now was completely different.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked as he watched your eyes roam, “Are you done?”

You blushed and pushed him to the side as you walked into the room. You looked around and noticed how plain it was. There were no decorations. The walls were grey, his dresser and nightstands were black, and the bedsheets were white. You continued to look around the room before the sound of the door shutting brought your attention back to the man you came to see. “Did you just come to look at my room or did you need something?” 

He sat at the end of his bed waiting for your answer. You considered sitting beside him but decide to sit on the dresser across from him instead. You hopped on the hunk of wood and laced your fingers together in your lap.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. Steve said you were in a mood.”

Bucky ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah I’m fine. Just needed to get out of there.”

You face slightly fell as you took in his words. He needed to get away after talking to you. You didn’t want him to know you were upset, so you played it off sarcastically, “If you didn’t want to dance you could’ve just said so. No need to run away.”

Bucky was on his feet in an instant and looked at you with regret. “That’s not what I meant. I did - I wanted to dance with you. I just – I'm not good at this whole talking thing so give me a second...”

Bucky turned his back to you and took deep breaths. He stood there for a good minute before facing you again. He took quick strides towards you and placed his hands on the dresser on either side of you.

“Why didn’t you look away when you were stretching in the gym?”

You found yourself at a loss for words. That was the last question you expected him to ask. After a couple seconds of silence, Bucky continued.

“Why did you pull that stunt on the mat?”

You stuttered as you tried to find an answer. His eyes began to darken, but not like when he channels the soldier. This look had you clenching your thighs together.

“Why did you play your little innocent game with me at the party?”

Bucky was getting closer with every word he spoke, his body centimeters from your legs. You found it hard to breathe with him this close and you couldn’t even begin to form words.

“Tell me, doll. Tell me I’m not imagining things...”

His words seemed to break you from your trance. He was looking at every part of your face, trying to find an answer. Every second you tried to find the right words to say, Bucky’s eyes filled with sadness. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground. He was about to walk away when you placed your hand on the back of his neck. 

His eyes locked with yours as you separated your legs, his body instinctively settling between them. You pulled his face closer to yours but stopped before your lips could touch.

“You’re not imagining things.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky smashed his lips against yours, his hands gripping your hips and pulling your body closer. Your hands tugged at the short strands of hair on the back of his neck, eliciting a groan from him. You felt a cold, metal hand running up your exposed back and let out a gasp at the contact. Bucky took that opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue, molding it against your own.

You continued like that, familiarizing yourself so with each other’s body until you had to pull back for air. Bucky let out a small whine at the loss of contact and attached his mouth to your neck, biting and sucking at your pulse point. The feeling had you slowly tilting your head back, letting out soft moans. You were desperate for friction, so you rolled your hips against the hardness that had been making itself obvious against your thigh.

Bucky let out a moan and grabbed your ass, pulling your front harder against him. “Fuck (y/n)… If you don’t stop now, I’m not sure I’ll be able to.”

You pulled his face from your neck, forcing him to look at you. His lips were wet and swollen from his assault on your neck and his eyes were blown wide with desire. You nearly moaned at the sight alone. You leaned in and tugged at his earlobe with your teeth. Your voice was breathy with excitement as you whispered, “Fuck me, Bucky...”

His lips found yours again as he gripped your ass harder, picking you up like you weighed nothing. Your legs wrapped around his waist while your hands tangled in his hair. He walked the two of you across the room to the door. He slammed your body against it as he pressed on the lock button, your lips breaking contact as you gasped. Your mouth moved to the spot right below his jaw, biting down as his hips rocked against yours. You sucked on the skin, making sure to leave a mark before licking a stripe from the now bruised spot to his ear.

Bucky groaned, his hips continuing to grind against you, “Do you want me to fuck you against this door for everyone to hear?”

You smiled and brought his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging slightly. “Maybe another day,” you winked.

He walked you two to the edge of the bed, throwing you gently on the sheets. Your dress bunched up at your hips, revealing your red laced thong to him. He dropped to his knees, grabbing your ankles and pulling you to the edge of the bed. His breath washed over your covered mound as his eyes trailed over your body. You propped yourself on your elbows, giving you a perfect view of his face between your thighs.

He pressed his lips against your thigh, his hands running slowly up your calves, “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this. Dreamed of you just like this... dripping wet for me...”

You whined at his words, gasping as he pressed a soft kiss at your clothed core.

“... I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the second you walked in this building.... those beautiful blue eyes...”

He got to work taking your heels off and placed them on the floor beside him. His fingers looped in the sides of your thong, pulling them down your legs as he kissed along the outside of your thighs. Your head fell back, relishing in his touch. He threw the soaked material across the room and pushed on the inside of your thighs. He stared at your bare core, glistening with arousal. 

He placed a soft kiss at the apex of your thigh as he looked up at you through his eyelashes. You wiggled your hips, needing his mouth closer. He chuckled as he lifted your legs on his shoulders and placed his arm across your stomach. He licked a bold strip between your folds and pressed his tongue flat against your clit.

“Bucky…,” you moaned.

He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves. His tongue gave a quick flick, making your legs tense around his head in pleasure.

He rubbed soft circles into your stomach and you felt a cold finger sliding between your folds. “Relax, doll... mmm you taste so good...” He prodded his tongue against your core, tasting all of you.

“Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you...”

You moaned as his metal finger continued to move up and down your folds, collecting your arousal. His lips were now pressed against your thigh, waiting for you to tell him what you wanted.

“Please, Bucky... I need your fingers... I need you...” You breathed out. Bucky bit into your thigh before his mouth was back on your clit, switching between sucking, biting, and circling his tongue against it. 

Your fingers found their way into his hair, tugging at the ends. Bucky groaned at the feeling and slid a finger into your dripping entrance. The contrast of his cold finger made your back arch off the bed, biting your lip to keep your moans quiet. Bucky continued to pump his finger into you while his mouth worked on your clit.

He slowly slid in another finger, massaging your walls until you adjusted. Once you were relaxed, he slowly dragged his fingers out, spreading your juices on your clit before sliding them in again. He curled his finger up, hitting a spot that made you scream out his name. “Oh god Buck... more...” 

The sound of his fingers pounding into your wet heat filled the room, your moans echoing against the wall. His teeth tugged gently at your clit as he moaned, sending vibrations through your body. You felt the pleasure building up as his fingers repeatedly pressed against that sweet spot that drove you crazy.

“Cum for me, doll... let me see you cum on my fingers.”

Your orgasm crashed down on you, leaving you moaning his name over and over as his tongue helped you ride out your high. Bucky continued to mouth at your clit until your legs stopped shaking. He slowly stood up, the evidence of your orgasm shining on his lips. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the taste of you off, his hums of approval shooting straight to your core.

Realizing your dress was still on, you quickly sat up and pulled the tight material over your head and threw it on the floor. Bucky’s eyes were burning into your naked chest, drinking in every inch of your bare form. His lips were wrapped around your nipple in an instant, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud. He gave it a sharp tug before giving your other nipple the same attention. You reached for his sweats and pulled at his waistband, the lack of underwear letting you free his hardened length. He released your nipple with a ‘pop’ and softly whined as the cool air hit him.

The tip of his cock was glaring red and dripping with precum. You were shocked at how big he was, knowing he was going to stretch you to your limits. You hesitantly wrapped your fingers around him, giving a small tug. You massaged your hand over the tip, smearing his precum on the palm of your hand. You continued to stroke down his length, feeling him throb in your grip. Bucky’s jaw clenched as he groaned, grabbing your wrist.

“If you keep this up, it’ll be over sooner than you want.”

He kicked his sweats the rest of the way off before placing your hand on the back of his neck and slid his other hand under your ass. He lightly lifted you and slid you up the bed while he crawled on top of you. You ran your fingers over the scruff on his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

This time it was slower, your lips moving in sync with each other. His flesh hand tangled in your hair as he rubbed the tip of his cock along your folds, smearing your arousal along his length. He lined himself at your entrance and slowly began to push into you. You moaned into his mouth, his cock stretching you out as he filled you up.

Once he was buried inside you, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. You let your hands explore his chest as you adjusted to his size. Running your fingers across his skin, you stopped at the scars on his shoulder. Your fingertips barely ghosted over the scarred flesh, memorizing the jagged edges. Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut at the contact, hating that you had to see the mess Hydra made of him.

You leaned your head down and kissed every scar you could reach, letting him know that you found them just as beautiful as the rest of him. He placed his hand on the side of your face, pulling your gaze back to his. He ran his thumb along your bottom lip before capturing it between his teeth. He tugged lightly as you rolled your hips up, silently telling him he could move.

He gripped your hip with his own hand while propping himself up with his metal arm beside your head. His eyes were focused between your bodies, watching the way his cock slid out of you before disappearing back between your folds. He kept a slow pace and you could feel the tenseness in his back, showing how he was holding himself back.

“Bucky I’m not gonna break. I want to feel all of you – oh fuck…” You were cut off as he began ramming his cock into you, the sound of his hips slapping against yours filling the room.

“You’re so fucking tight, doll… taking my cock so good…” Bucky groaned in your ear. He gripped your hips with both of his hands, pounding mercilessly into you. 

Your nails dug into his back, desperate for something to hold onto. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist as your walls clenched around him. Bucky stuttered at the feeling, letting out a rough moan. He gripped the headboard above your head as his metal fingers slid between your bodies. He drew quick circles on your clit, bringing you closer to the edge.

“I’m so – ugh - so close Bucky…” You moaned out, your eyes fluttering shut.

He growled as he stopped his movements, making you quickly open your eyes in shock. “Keep your eyes open, (y/n). I want you to look at me when you cum. Can you do that for me?”

You nodded your head, not trusting your voice. His lips turned up into a soft smile before he was thrusting in you like his life depended on it. His fingers rubbed at your clit faster, pushing you towards your climax. Your walls tightened around him as your nails dug into his back. Your second orgasm washed over you and you came hard, chanting Bucky’s name as you fought hard to keep your eyes on his.

You heard a splintering as Bucky’s movements became sloppy. The sound of his name passing through your lips brought him over the edge as he came inside you, mumbling how good you were for him. His eyes never left yours as he filled you up. Your breath was heavy as you looked over him; the layer of sweat shining on his body, the way his abs contracted with every breath he took, the hair sticking to his forehead, and the way he was looking down at you.

You stayed in that position, his body on top of yours, as you both tried to catch your breath. Suddenly, he was laughing above you. You were confused while he slowly pulled out and laid down beside you. You hissed at the sudden emptiness, feeling his cum leak out of you.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” You questioned as he rested his hands behind his head. He looked at you before glancing at the headboard above you. You followed his eyes and saw the wood where he was holding was split.

“Did you really break the headboard?”

Bucky laughed softly as he pulled you into his chest, “Well maybe if you weren’t gripping me so tight I wouldn’t have.”

You blushed as you buried your face in his chest. You stayed in comfortable silence while drawing shapes into his chest. His hand ran through your hair, sending chills down your spine. You found yourself close to sleep before being interrupted by Bucky’s rough voice.

“So…do you want to fill in some of those gaps for me?”

You stared at him in shock before pulling away from him. “We just had sex and that’s the first thing you ask?”

It was Bucky’s turned to be shocked, confused at your anger. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to form an answer, but the words never came out. Your heart broke at his silence. “You did this just to get answers, didn’t you? You thought that you could fuck me and I would tell you everything you wanted to know?”

Bucky was frozen as he looked at you with wide eyes. You stood up and grabbed your dress from the ground, harshly pulling it over your head. You picked up your shoes and started to head for the door before Bucky finally spoke.

“Don’t leave, (y/n). Just let me-“ You cut him off before he could do any more damage.

“There’s nothing to explain. I thought after last night we could at least start over, but I guess I was wrong. You can go back to hating me now… you don’t have to pretend anymore.” You ignored Bucky’s pleas as you walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind you. You ran to your room and locked the door before letting the tears fall.

You were stupid to think Bucky would like you. He was using your emotions to his advantage. He was so desperate to know about your past that he was willing to humiliate you. As you were leaning against the door, you felt the remains of him dripping down your leg. You felt disgusted with yourself and got in the shower, scrubbing yourself as hard as you could. Your body turned red, raw from the scrubbing. When you finally felt clean, you crawled into bed. You let your silent tears fall into the pillow as you drifted into a restless night.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up later than usual, your head heavy with the lack of sleep. The events of last night had kept you up until you had no choice but to pass out. You were constantly replaying the night in your head, wondering how you could be so foolish to believe Bucky actually wanted you. The soreness in your legs only made you that much more upset. You wished you could heal yourself so you wouldn’t be reminded of your mistake.

You reluctantly rolled out of bed and threw on one of Sam’s hoodies you had stole along with some compression shorts. Rubbing your tired eyes, you opened the door and Bucky fell in with a thud. He groaned in pain as you stood in shock.

“Damn that hurt,” he spoke as he stood up. You were frozen where you stood, noticing Bucky was wearing the same sweats as last night, now with a hoodie, and he had deep bags under his eyes.

“What are you doing? Why were you outside of my door?”

Bucky rubbed the back of his head and hesitantly looked at you, “I’ve been here since you left my room. I tried knocking, but Friday said you were in the shower. I must have fallen asleep while I waited… can we please talk?”

You silently weighed your options. You wanted nothing more than to shut the door in his face, but you had to think of the team. No matter how much you two hated each other, you never let it get in the way of a mission. You were afraid that this was going to be the one thing that would affect your job.

Stepping aside, you invited him into your room. He walked in and stood awkwardly in the center as he looked over your room. You shut the door and took a deep breath to calm yourself down before turning around and crawling on your bed to sit against your headboard. Bucky eyed you questionably before sitting at the end of the bed.

The two of you sat in silence as Bucky gathered his thoughts. He didn’t want to mess this up again, so he chose his word carefully.

“What happened last night wasn’t about getting information from you. I’m sorry I made you think that. I shouldn’t have asked what I did, but when we were laying there I just wanted to know everything about you…”

You opened your mouth to speak, but Bucky was quick to stop you, “Just let me finish. I’ve wanted this – I’ve wanted you for so long. In that moment I just wanted to get to know you better. I know that was a horrible time to ask, and I’m sorry for that. I care about you, (y/n). I always have. I thought you hated me, so I didn’t say anything. It killed me every day, doll. Especially having to see you so close with Wilson…”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Bucky’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion at your sudden mood change. You wiped the tears from your eyes and struggled to speak, “M-me and Sam? That - oh that is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

You proceeded to laugh as Bucky stared at you. He noticed how easily your eyes watered when you laughed and how your nose crinkled up. When you finally calmed down, Bucky was looking at you with a small smile on his face. “You’re so adorable when you laugh.”

You blushed at the compliment and bit your bottom lip. You averted your eyes from him and played with the strings of Sam’s hoodie. Bucky scooted closer to you, now sitting in the middle of the bed with his arms resting on his bent knees. Silence filled the room as you considered his words. You were scared that if you told him about your past, about where you were kept, he would never want anything to do with you again. However, you cared about him too. You weighed your options before deciding that if you were going to lose him because of this, it would hurt less to lose him now rather than later.

You took a deep breath and began to tell him your story. You kept your eyes on the strings of the hoodie, afraid to make eye contact. You told him the story of when you were born. The supposed ‘miracle’ that you were. You told him about your time in the orphanage and how you constantly felt alone until a man came to adopt you.

Stealing a quick glance at his face, you saw Bucky was looking at you intently. He was listening to every word you were saying. You took another breath before telling him about your time with Hydra, reliving all the horrible memories of what you were forced to do. You told him how you were used for torture, but was too valuable to ever leave the place. When you were done, you finally looked at Bucky. His jaw was clenched and he was staring at you with such intensity. You immediately regretted saying anything and tried to fix your mistake as the tears formed in your eyes.

“I should’ve told you sooner. I’m so sorry, Bucky. I didn’t want you to have to think of those people again. I didn’t want to— ”

You were cut off as Bucky pulled you into his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist. You adjusted your legs so you were straddling his hips and hugged him back. The tears in your eyes fell as he buried his face in your neck, “You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t have to keep this a secret for my sake. I wish you would’ve told me sooner so I could’ve helped you.”

You pulled back from the embrace and held his face in your hands. His steel, blue eyes held so much emotion in them and you couldn’t stop yourself as you planted your lips on his. His arms wrapped around you tighter as he kissed you back, pulling your body as close to his as possible. Your nails scratched at the back of his neck, causing a low groan against your lips. Bucky’s hands travelled down your backside, lifting your shorts and kneading the soft flesh underneath. Your hips involuntarily bucked against him, making him grip your ass as he bit down on your bottom lip. Your hands roamed down the front of his shirt before slightly tugging at the hem. You were about to pull it off when you were interrupted by a pounding on your door.

“It’s Steve. Have you seen Bucky?”

You panicked for a second, not knowing what to say. Bucky rolled his eyes at his best friend’s concern and softly pushed you off him. You raised a questioning eyebrow as he stood up. He gave you a wink before walking to the door and opening it. Steve’s eyes were wide with shock, your own expression mirroring his. Bucky leaned against the door with a pleased smile on his face, “What do you need?”

Steve stumbled over his words, “I uh.. we have a mission. Tony said we.. um.. all of us need to leave in an hour.”

You were on your feet in an instant and stood beside Bucky, “What’s happening?”

Steve looked between the both of you, trying to piece together what he was seeing, “We got word of an active Hydra base in Georgia. We don’t know what they’re doing there, but we’re hoping to take them out before they can do any harm.”

You nodded your acknowledgment and shoved Bucky out of the room, listening to his laugh as you shut the door and walked in your closet. You punched a code into the panel and the wall with the floor length mirror began to open. The suit Tony made you was similar to Natasha’s, but had your own personal features to it.

The skintight suit was all black, but was made from a material that wouldn’t be destroyed from your powers. The low neckline served no functional purpose, but you had to admit that the tight material made your boobs look great. There was no utility belt like Natasha’s, but you wore a vest that was fashioned like a corset that had small pockets. Normally, they would be used for small weapons, but since you never needed anything of that sort you typically put snacks in them.

You laced up your combat boots and buckled your leather garter that held a small knife. You finished suiting up by pulling your hair into a high ponytail and sliding on your fingerless gloves. As you walked to your door you grabbed your tracking bracelet, courtesy of your father, and hooked it on your wrist. You opened the door and almost ran into a fully geared Falcon.

“Oh shit, Sammy! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack,” you told him with your hand on your chest.

He crossed his arm over his chest and eyed you silently. You raised a questioning brow as you awkwardly stood there, waiting for him to speak. Finally, after a long minute, Sam opened his mouth.

“Why was Barnes in your room earlier? And don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about because Steve told me he was here.”

You were taken aback at his directness. The seriousness in his voice was something you barely heard, even when on missions. You weren’t sure exactly what was going on with Bucky, so you answered him honestly, “We were just talking. We’re trying the whole ‘friends’ thing.”

He put his hands on his hips, “Talking? That’s why you have a hickey on your neck?”

Your eyes widened as your hand flew to your neck. Sam shook his head and laughed at your reaction, “I was wondering when it was gonna’ happen. You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a butter knife.”

You were going to ask him what he was talking about before you were interrupted by Steve walking between you, telling you it was time to meet in the hangar. You gave Sam a look that said ‘we’ll talk about this later’ and made your way to the hangar. When you got there, you noticed Bucky in his full tactical gear, standing alone while everyone else was talking amongst themselves.

You stalked behind him and slid your hand up his back. His entire body tensed before relaxing under your touch. Looking over his shoulder, he gave you a tight-lipped smile before reaching back to pull at your waist so you would stand in front of him. His hands wrapped around your waist and he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“I’ve never told you, but you look really sexy when you’re suited up,” his rough voice whispered in your ear.

You mumbled a silent ‘thanks’ as his lips found their way to your neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses from behind your ear to your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered shut as you relished in the feeling, your hands covering his on your stomach. His hips pressed into your backside, his prominent bulge making itself known.

“Bucky… the team is right there. You need to calm down.”

Bucky groaned before settling his chin back on your shoulder. You met Natasha’s gaze as she talked to Sam, giving you a wink before turning back to him. Steve stood at the ramp of the quintet and cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention.

“We don’t know much about this place, but we know enough. The base has only recently showed up on our radar, so we need to assume they are going to be in full supply of agents. Tony left earlier to get a head start and scan the surrounding area. When we get there, Tony, Sam, and Vision will do a flyover. I want you to find all points of entry and keep count of those standing guard. Nat and Banner, you’re on the North side. Wanda and Clint, you take the South. On the East side is a hill that looks over the base…”

Steve looked over at you and Bucky before continuing, “Buck I need you on that hill providing cover fire. When Sam is done, he’ll watch your six. (Y/n), you’re with me on the West.”

Bucky’s arms tightened around your waist, his heart pounding against your back. The idea of not being able to protect you scared Bucky. Hydra was willing to do whatever they could to take back what was there’s, “Steve, I don’t think it’s a good idea for (y/n) to go in that place. You know the risks.”

Steve considered Bucky’s words before looking at him with apologetic eyes,”Buck, we need her on the ground. It’s Hydra we’re talking about.”

The arms around your waist unraveled as Bucky walked to stand in front of Steve. He straightened his back as he looked Steve straight in the eyes, “Exactly. It’s Hydra. You saw what they were willing to do to get to me. They won’t hesitate to try and get her back.”

Everyone’s head snapped to you in shock, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the two men in front of you. They both stood their ground, making them seem more like enemies than best friends. Bucky’s jaw was clenched and his fists were balled at his sides. The whirring sound of his metal arm filled the room, showing how on edge he was. Steve’s hands were on his hips in his best ‘Captain’ pose and his brows were furrowed in contemplation. 

You quietly walked behind Bucky and placed your hand on his shoulder. He slightly relaxed under your touch, but kept up his hard demeanor. You stood between the two men and grabbed Bucky’s metal hand, making him unclench his fist and lace his fingers with your.

“I’ll be okay, Bucky. This is my job. I know-”

“No, (y/n). Bucky is right.” You turned around to face Steve with wide eyes. He let out a sigh as his shoulders relaxed, “We’ve kept you off Hydra’s radar since we got you out of that place. It needs to stay that way.”

He turned back towards the rest of the team, “Sam, I want you with me. Vision, you provide air cover while we go inside. It should be an easy in-and-out job. We need to take out as many of them as we can and acquire any information we can get our hands on. Everyone know the plan?”

You all nodded a ‘yes’. Steve took a deep breath and scanned the room before briefly locking eyes with you, “One last thing, Nobody in this room tells Tony about whatever is going on between Bucky and (y/n).”

Your eyes widened as Steve spoke, a small blush forming on your cheeks, “This stays between us until (y/n) tells him. If I hear that any of you tell Tony,” Steve gives Sam a knowing look, “I’m sending Natasha after you.”

Everyone glanced between you and Bucky and agreed to stay quiet. You shifted between your feet, waiting for everyone to head into the jet before smacking Steve’s arm.

“Ow!” Steve rubbed his arm, even though you both knew it didn’t hurt him. You crossed your arms over your chest in annoyance and raised an eyebrow at him. Shaking his head. He wrapped hair arm around your shoulder and walked the two of you towards the jet, “I know you and I know it’s going to take you a while to tell your dad. He’s on decent terms with Bucky, but I’m not sure what he will do when he finds out. I wanted to make sure word doesn’t get out to him before you get the chance.”

When you got to the bottom of the ramp, you turned towards Steve and wrapped your arms around his waist. He didn’t hesitate to hug you back and place a kiss on the top of your head. Once you separated, you walked to the top of the ramp where Bucky was waiting for you.

Clint took the pilot’s seat with Steve as his co-pilot. Everyone else took their seats, but you made your way to the back of the jet and leaned against the wall of the dark corner. Bucky sat in the corner beside you and grabbed your hand. He motioned his head for you to sit with him, so you slid down the wall. 

“I’m sorry about pulling you out. I couldn’t risk losing you when I just got you,” Bucky said as he looked down at his hands, afraid that if he looked at you he would only see anger and sadness.

You softly grazed the scruff on his jaw with your fingertips, making him look at you. The way he refused to look you in the eyes made your heart break. You placed a soft kiss on his lips, letting him know you weren’t mad. When you pulled back, Bucky caught you by the back of your neck and pulled you back in, deepening the kiss. Your lips moved in sync with each other, evoking every bit of emotion you felt.

You pulled back and rested his forehead against his, “I’m not upset, Buck. I didn’t like the idea of Sam being alone with you after he saw the mark you decided to leave on my neck.”

Bucky laughed and placed a kiss on your forehead. He grasped your hand in his, lacing your fingers together and placing them in his lap. The air became thick as you got closer to the base. The reality of the situation set in and you became aware that this was going to be the first time you came close to Hydra since you left.

Sure, the team had taken out other Hydra bases before, but you were never put on those missions. You couldn’t deny the fear inside of you. Looking beside you, you saw Bucky staring at you with such… worry in his eyes. He wasn’t afraid for himself, but for you. No matter how scared you were, you knew you had to protect him no matter what, knowing he would do the same for you.

“It’s time…” Steve broke you and Bucky out of your trance, “Tony, Sam, Vis, you’re up.”

You and Bucky moved to the front so the ramp could open. Once the door was lowered, Tony flew into the opening and landed in the jet. You took a few steps away from Bucky, hoping your father wouldn’t notice. Tony stood in front of you and raised the mask, “You doing good, kiddo? I know this place isn’t really ideal, but we needed all hands on deck.”

You nodded your head, “Yeah I’m fine. I’ll be with Bucky away from the action.”

Tony took a step back and looked between you and Bucky, “You’re gonna be with Barnes? I thought you two were like… Harry and Voldemort?”

You gave him a nervous laugh, “Well since there’s a chance that Hydra might want us back, Steve thought it would be better if we stayed as far away as possible.”

He nodded his head, still unsure about the situation. He turned to Bucky and spoke, “If anyone touches a single hair on her body, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Bucky gave a stiff nod, “I won’t let anything happen to her. I promise.”

Tony gave you one last look over and kissed your cheek. The mask lowered and he walked off the jet, followed by Sam and Vision. The jet lowered into an open field and the team assembled at the ramp. Steve stood at the front of the pack and placed his shield on his back.

“Eyes up, stay sharp.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Would you stop pacing? You’re stressing me out.”

You couldn’t rest your nerves. The team had been inside for almost an hour without a single word and to say you were stressed would be an understatement. You were already assuming the worst. “We have no idea what’s going on in there. What if the comms aren’t working in there? What if they need us?”

You continued to pace, nervously eating some goldfish from your pockets as you mumbled all your worries to yourself. Bucky let out a huff and set his rifle to the side as he stood up. Oblivious to Bucky’s movements, you were startled when you turned around and he was right in front of you. He placed his hands on your upper arms and looked you straight in the eyes, “(Y/n). They’re going to be okay. They fought aliens. Do you think some Hydra douchebags are going to be a challenge?”

Your shoulders relaxed as you thought over his words. It seemed ridiculous now that you would panic over this. You wrapped your arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Your chin rested on his chest as you looked up at him, “You’re right. I’ll stop-”

BOOM!

You were cut off by a loud explosion in the Hydra base. You and Bucky quickly separated and he was on the ground with his rifle in an instant. Panic filled your chest and you watched smoke rise from the vents. The doors on the East side facing the both of you slammed open and multiple Hydra agents walked out with their backs to you. They were shooting at what you assumed to be the team on the inside.

Bucky was quick to take out as many as he could. The Hydra agents began to focus their fire in the general area where you and Bucky were, but apparently forgot about the team inside. Tony was the first one out the building, taking shots and the exposed agents. Sam and Vision stayed above the fight, taking out any that were getting too close to the team. Natasha, Hulk, and Wanda were quick to join the fight, leaving the Hydra agents at a disadvantage. The fight ended after about five minutes and you had yet to see Steve or Clint exit the building.

There was a crackling in the earpiece before you heard Natasha’s voice, “Bucky, get (y/n) to the jet. Clint was hurt pretty bad in the explosion and we need her ready to help.”

Bucky strapped his rifle to his back and stood up, placing a hand on your lower back as you walked towards the jet, “On it.”

You felt your heart sink into your chest. Clint was like a second father to you. When you first arrived at the compound, Clint was quick to do anything to make you feel comfortable. Tony was always the one to buy you anything you might need, but Clint made sure that you were comfortable mentally after what you went through.

Once you arrived at the jet, you sat down by the row of chairs against the wall and tried to relax your nerves as much as possible. Bucky crouched in front of you and pulled your hands into his own. “I know you’re worrying right now, doll. I can see it in that little scrunch between your eyebrows.”

You quickly relaxed your eyebrows, trying to make it appear as if you were fine. Bucky held your hands in front of his lips and placed a kiss on each knuckle, “You can’t hide your emotions from me. I’ve spent enough time looking at you to know what goes on in the pretty head of yours. Clint is going to be okay. You care about him too much for him not to be okay.”

You nodded your head, letting him know that you were going to be okay. The sound of footsteps approaching put you both on alert. Bucky drew his pistol and stood in front of you, aiming at the open ramp. Steve and Sam appeared at the bottom of the ramp holding up a badly injured Clint. Sam laughed as he saw Bucky with his gun raised at them, “I know you want to shoot me, but I don’t think your girl would appreciate that very much.”

Bucky holstered his pistol and glared at Sam before helping them lay Clint down on the chairs beside you. Steve took over piloting the jet and Sam took the role of co-pilot. The rest of the team took their seats except for Bucky and Natasha who stayed with you and Clint. You stood in front of Clint as you began to analyze his wounds.

On the surface, you could see a large gash on his leg that was bleeding profusely, an open wound on the back of his head that might indicate damage to the skull, and some smaller cuts on his arm. You hovered your hands over his body, allowing the energy in your hands to feel for any internal damage. He had two broken ribs and was extremely lucky they didn’t puncture his lung. The injury on his head didn’t cause any skull or brain damage, but he did have a broken nose.

Clint looked up at you as you began healing the cut on his leg to prevent any more blood loss, “So when were you going to tell me you stole Cap’s boyfriend?”

You rolled your eyes as your hand worked to stitch his nerves back together, “I could always let the doctors at the compound fix you up. It’ll be a long recovery process.”

Clint made a ‘zipping’ motion over his lips and closed his eyes while you worked. You closed up the cut on his leg and move up to his arms, knowing the cuts would only take a few seconds to heal. The next place to heal was his head, “I need you to be very still for this. You’re going to feel some very uncomfortable tugging, but please don’t move.”

Clint nodded his head and you got to work on closing the wound. The injury itself wasn’t too big, but since the skin is tight on the head you knew it wouldn’t feel great. Clint squeezed his eyes shut as you healed him, letting out small grunts of pain. Once his head was done, you quickly set his nose back in place and healed the bone, leaving the ribs for last.

“Okay, Clint. I have to do your ribs now. This is going to hurt like a bitch,” you told him as you attempt to give him a comforting look.

A hand on your shoulder brought your attention away from him. You looked up beside you to see Natasha holding a rag in her hand, “He can bite down on this and then he can use it to clean up.”

You handed Clint the rag and he quickly shoved the cloth into his mouth. He gave you a ‘thumbs up’ and squeezed his eyes shut. You warned him that you were going to start and raised your hands over his ribs. Your eyebrows scrunched in concentration as you shifted the bones back into place. The sound of Clint’s muffled screams brought tears to your eyes. You used as much strength as you could you heal the bones, wanting to get rid of Clint’s pain as quick as possible.

Once the bones were completely healed, you let out an exhausted huff and pulled the cloth from Clint’s mouth. He sat up in the seats, moving around to get used to the sudden healed bones before thanking you and walking to the bathroom to clean up. The weakness you feel after healing finally set in as your adrenaline wore down. Your legs gave way under you and you almost fell before a pair of arms caught you.

“Careful, doll. We still have an hour until we get home, so let’s get you to sleep,” Bucky softly spoke as he turned you in his arms to face him. He began to walk you to the bedroom, a very small room that had enough room to walk inside and get in the twin-sized bed, before being stopped by Tony, “I can take her. She is my daughter after all.”

Bucky’s grip around you tightened as he stared down the man in front of him. It was obvious to you that Bucky wanted to be the one to take care of you, but he couldn’t let Tony know. His grip loosened as he hesitantly let you go with your dad. Tony helped you lay down in the bed and sat beside you. He ran his hands through your hair until you completely relaxed and fell asleep.

An hour later, you woke up to Natasha gently shaking your shoulder. Your eyes fluttered open as Nat moved your stray hairs off your forehead, “We’re home now. How are you feeling?”

You slowly sat up and took a deep breath, “I think I’m good. When is the debrief?”

Natasha let out a sigh and gave you a pointed look, “The rest of the team is headed there now. You, however, are going straight to your room to rest.”

You rolled your eyes and tried to argue, but it was no use. One does not simply argue with the Black Widow and win. Nat helped you stand up from the bed and let you get used to holding your own weight again. Once you felt fine to walk, Nat gave you a quick hug before making her way to the conference room.

When you got to your room, you stripped out of your suit and left the material on the floor. After a long, hot shower, you didn’t even bother to put clothes on before crawling into bed. You were almost asleep when there was a knock at your door. The door clicked open and shut as you rolled onto your side, facing Bucky who was still in his tactical gear.

You raised your eyebrow at him, “Aren’t you supposed to be at a debriefing?”

The corners of Bucky’s lips twitched upwards as he stalked closer to you, “Since we were on the hill the entire time I didn’t see the point in staying. I had to make sure you were okay.”

Bucky’s eyes roamed over your body under the thin sheets, sending an ache to your core and making your nipples harden under his gaze. The thin fabric did nothing to hide your excitement as Bucky’s eyes locked onto the sight of your hardened buds pressing against the sheets.

A sudden wave of confidence washed over you and you pushed the sheet off of you before slowly moving your legs to hang off the side of the bed. The blue of Bucky’s eyes darkened as he took in your naked form. Lacing your fingers in the front belt loops of his pants, you pulled him in close. You looked up at him and let your lips graze against the growing bulge in front of you, “I’m doing more than okay.”

Bucky’s jaw tightened as he placed a hand on the side of your face, his thumb softly stroking your cheek, “As much as I would love that, I need a shower and you need to rest.”

You let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled back under the sheets. Bucky leaned over you and let his lips ghost over yours before giving you a slow, gentle kiss. When he pulled away, it felt like he had taken your breath with him, “Mmm, just shower in here and get in this bed with me.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky seductively said as he winked at you. He gave you one last kiss before standing back up and unbuckling the straps of his jacket. Once unbuckled, he let the material fall to the ground and pulled off the black under shirt. You shamelessly checked him out as he stood in front of you, only in his cargo pants and boots.

“Well now you’re just teasing me, Barnes,” you said as you bit your lip.

He let out a laugh as he walked towards the bathroom, “So we’re back to ‘Barnes’ now, huh? You need to rest up and get that strength back.”

He paused as he stood in the doorway, his hands above his head on either side of the open space as he looked at you, “When you wake up in the morning, I’ll have you calling me ‘Sergeant’ until you cum.”

Your thighs clenched at his words and you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. Bucky could see your reaction and gave you a satisfied smirk before shutting the door. The sound of running water filled the room and you settled into the bed. The relaxation hit you instantly and you fell asleep after an arm pulled your back into a warm body and held you tight.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, you woke up with an arm around your waist and a peaceful face buried in your neck. Bucky was curled against your side and holding onto you as if he was afraid to let you go. You knew he would be awake soon, so you took advantage of your limited time to admire his sleeping form.

It was crazy to think about how different life was with him now. Two years ago, you would have never been in the same room as him. Now, you couldn’t imagine life without him. It had only been a couple days, and you knew you weren’t in love with him yet, but you were sure as hell on your way to it.

Bucky began to stir, interrupting your thoughts. You watched the way his eyebrows scrunched together before his eyes slowly opened. It took him a second to remember where he was, but when he did he wasted no time. He looked up at you and you were in awe at the way the light shining through the window made his eyes as blue as the sky. In that moment, the winter soldier never existed. The man beside you was purely James Buchanan Barnes who had never been a victim of Hydra.

You placed a hand on his jaw and stroked your thumb along the stubble of his cheek, “Good morning, Bucky.”

“Good morning, doll,” Bucky replied in a gravely voice as his eyelashes fluttered under your touch. He shifted his weight until he was settled between your legs. He propped himself up by his metal forearm and slid his other hand to the back of your neck. His eyes roamed over your naked body below him before settling on your eyes. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes as they flickered down to your lips, “I believe I have a promise to keep.”

His lips crashed against yours, not even caring about the morning breath. The kiss was hungry and filled with desire, teeth clashing together as your tongues were quick to meet. You curled a leg around his waist, pressing your heel against his lower back to bring him closer. You moaned at the realization that he never put clothes on after his shower, resulting in his hardening cock pressing directly against your core. 

Bucky groaned at the feeling of your wet heat pressed against him, halting his movements before he got carried away. Using this to your advantage, you pushed him off to the side of you and straddled him. His eyes were blown wide with shock and lust. You grabbed his face with both hands and placed a quick kiss on his lips before making your way down his body. Your lips travelled along his skin placing wet kisses along his jaw. You sucked on the spot right below his jaw, making him buck his hips against yours and let out a low moan, “Baby, I’m supposed to be the one driving you crazy right now.”

You lightly laughed, biting at the sensitive spot, “I’m getting what I couldn’t have last night… Sergeant.” Bucky moaned at the title, willing to let you do whatever you wanted in that moment. After blowing cool air on the fresh mark, you let your lips travel further down, leaving marks on his collar bone and chest. You looked up at him through your eyelashes as you let your lips hover over his nipple. His eyes were as dark as a storm, his chest rising heavily with his shaky breaths. You flicked your tongue against the hardened bud, making his eyes roll back as his mouth dropped open, letting out a rather loud moan.

You clamped a hand over his mouth, causing his eyes to snap open. You let your hand fall off as you spoke, bringing it to tweak at his other nipple, “You don’t want to wake the others now do you, Sergeant?”

Bucky moaned slightly, his words breathy with pleasure, “Doll, I don’t care if I wake the whole fucking building. Just please don’t stop.”

You raised an eyebrow at his plea, “Yes, sir.” You moved your lips down his abs, letting you tongue run down the center of them. Once you reached the dark patch of hair, you stilled your movements to watch the way Bucky’s face clearly showed how he was holding himself back to let you have control. The sight alone filled your heart with warmth. You let your eyes travel down to where he needed you most, admiring the sight of his fully erect cock. The vein on the underside of his shaft was bulging out and the head of his cock was a fiery red. He was already dripping with precum, begging for a release.

Wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, you gave a light squeeze and watched the way his abs contracted from the pleasure. You looked up at him through your lashes, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock. He took his bottom lip between his teeth, his flesh hand brushing the hair back from your face.

You licked a slow stripe up the side of his length before taking the tip in your mouth. You sucked lightly, using your spit from licking him to stroke along his length. Hollowing your cheeks, you gradually took more of him into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly. Bucky’s head was thrown back into the pillow, his muscles tense from holding back. He wanted nothing more than to fuck himself into your mouth, but he wanted to let you have your moment on top. 

You could feel the head of his cock brush against the back of your throat, causing it to tighten around him. The sexiest moan you had ever heard in your life brought your attention back to his face. His eyes were clenched shut, mouth agape releasing his quick, heavy breaths. The layer of sweat on his chest was shining under the morning light, giving him a glow that reminded you just how beautiful he was.

You moaned at the sight of him, sending vibrations around him. His eyes shot open as he moaned your name, locking onto you. Deciding he had endured enough teasing, you began to bob your head faster, your tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as you moved.

Bucky’s hand gripped tighter in your hair, his hips moving on their own to match your pace. “Fuck, doll. You feel, fuck, your lips feel so good around me.”

His praise sent a pleasure straight to your core, aching for a release. With one hand stroking the part of him that couldn’t fit in your mouth, you slid your other hand down your body. You pressed two fingers against your throbbing clit, moving them in slow circles. You stilled your movements on Bucky, relishing in the pleasure you were getting.

“Oh fuck, babydoll,” Bucky said in shock as he noticed where your hand had went, “Come up here and let me taste you.”

You released him from your mouth, letting your lips rest against the tip of his cock as you let out shaky breaths. Your fingers continued to rub against your clit as you spoke, “And why should I listen to you?”

Bucky quickly sat up, his hand pulling you straight up and grazing his lips against yours. His eyes travelled between your legs, getting to see exactly what you were doing. He let out a groan as his own hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself as he watched your fingers work. “Do as your told and sit that perfect little pussy on my face so I can make you cum,” he demanded as his eyes never veered from watching you please yourself.

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes,” You practically moaned out, pressing a short kiss to his lips.

He laid back down as you crawled up his body, grinding yourself against him as you moved. Bucky couldn’t take the teasing anymore, grabbing your hips and pulling you on your knees above his mouth. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of you, dripping wet on top of him, inhaling your intoxicating scent. He licked a long stripe up your folds, curling his tongue to collect your arousal, “Is all of this for me? Did sucking my cock turn you on this much, doll?” Bucky asked in amusement as he gave soft kisses to your clit.

You leaned forward, slamming your hands against the headboard, needing something to hold on to, “All for you, Bucky. Fuck, it’s all yours.”

Bucky smacked your ass, kneading the sore flesh as he practically growled out, “Say it again. Say my name, doll.”

Your body jolted at the contact, a moan falling from your lips. “I thought you were going to have me calling you ‘Sergeant’ until I cum?” You teased as you bit down on your lip to keep quiet. 

Bucky smacked your ass again, leaving a red handprint. He softly rubbed out the sore spot as he bit at the inside of your thigh and groaned, “Well now I want you to say my name, so be a good girl and do as you’re told.”

You felt your face flush at the the commanding tone of his voice. The arousal you felt before was nothing compared to what you were feeling now. You rolled your hips against his mouth, desperate to feel his tongue against you again. Your breath came out shaky as you begged, “Please, Bucky. I need your mouth on me.”

Bucky’s hands gripped hard at your backside, pulling your dripping center to his mouth. No time was waisted as he wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking at the bundle of nerves. You held on to the headboard as you ground your hips down. Bucky licked along your folds before flicking his tongue against your clit. You let out an obscene moan, forgetting about everyone else in the compound.

“Fuck… don’t stop, Bucky,” you said lowly, trying to keep quiet. Bucky ravaged at your clit like a starving man, slurping noises filling the room. His pace was fast, bringing you to your release quicker than ever. Your legs began to tremble, your breath coming out in short, quick bursts.

Bucky moved his hand to your front, sliding up your torso until his thumb and pointer finger pinched and twisted your nipple. While he tweaked at your nipple, his metal hand moved to press his thumb against your clit. His thumb rubbed quick circles while his tongue prodded and lapped at your entrance. Between strokes he panted, “Cum for me, doll. Let me taste all of you.”

Your body immediately tensed at his words, your legs shaking as your climax hit, “Ugh… Ah – shit. Fuck, babe.”

Bucky’s hands held you still by your hips, his mouth softly coaxing you through your orgasm. After your legs stopped shaking and you were able to catch your breath, you shifted your body down to straddle him. Bucky’s lips and chin were shining with your release as he pulled you closer by the back of your neck, placing a searing kiss against your lips. 

A low moan caught in the back of your throat at the taste of yourself on his lips. Suddenly, Bucky was pulling back, causing a whine to fall from your lips. His jaw was set as he told you, “On your hands and knees, doll.”

You licked along his bottom lip before teasingly whispering, “Yes, sir.”

A new wave of need washed over you as you shifted beside Bucky and propped yourself on all fours. Bucky crawled behind you as you did so, stalking you like his prey. You could feel the desire dripping down your legs as his fingertips ghosted along your spine. A shiver ran through your body, your eyelashes fluttering closed. With one hand on your hip, you felt cool fingers press between your shoulders, forcing your chest against the sheets with your hips high in the air.

“You are such a pretty site, babydoll,” Bucky said as he rolled his hips against you, the remnants of your orgasm coating his cock. He lined himself up at your entrance, pressing the tip in slowly before pulling out. He continued the slow torture, driving your body crazy. You tilted your head to the side as you whined, “Bucky, please. I need you...”

Bucky looked down at you as he held your hips with both hands. “Yes, ma’am,” He teased with a wink before slamming into you. The force was enough to make you scream out, the sudden fullness a shock to your body. He snapped his hips into yours relentlessly, bringing you to your climax sooner than you thought.

The familiar coil in your stomach began to tighten as his cock pounded into you. You were a mess below him, your face buried in the pillow to swallow the sounds coming from your mouth. However, Bucky wanted to hear all the beautiful noises, so he placed a hand in your hair and gently pulled your head up from the pillow.

“Don’t - fuck – don’t hide from me. I want to hear those sweet moans, babydoll,” Bucky demanded as he drove his hips into yours.

The tone in his voice shot straight to your core as you came around him, moaning out, “oh my god… yes, Bucky… fuck…”

Your walls clenched around him as you came, making Bucky slow his thrusts to stop himself from losing it. You stretched your arms in front of you, pressing your backside harder against Bucky as your orgasm shook through your body. Your breaths came out in short huffs, your eyes clenching shut.

Once you were able to catch your breath, Bucky started thrusting into you again. The sensitivity of your pussy made you whine out in protest, “I can’t, Bucky… not again.”

Bucky pounded into you harder as he moaned out, “One more, baby. I need you to cum for me one more time. I need to feel you squeezing me when I cum.”

The sound of his hips smacking against your ass and breathy moans filled the room, the smell of sex evident in the air. Your breathing increased with every thrust, being brought closer to your release once again. You could feel Bucky’s cock throbbing against your walls, letting you know he was close.

Before you could let Bucky know you were close, a hand was in your hair, yanking you hard to sit up on your knees. Your back was pressed against his chest as he continued to thrust into you, the new angle hitting perfectly every time. His other hand found your clit, rubbing quickly as he growled in your ear, “Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my cock.”

Your eyes rolled back as your third orgasm hit you hard. Your back arched, pressing your ass against his, one hand flying to the back of his neck to grip his hair as the other wrapped around the wrist at your clit. Your walls clenched tightly around his cock as you screamed out, “Oh fuck… B-Bucky… yes, baby…”

The combination of your praises and the tightening around his cock was enough to drive Bucky over the edge. His cock throbbed as he came inside you, filling you up completely. He coaxed out both of your orgasms, giving long, slow thrusts as he moaned in your ear, “Fuck, baby… you feel so good around me… gripping me so tight, doll…”

After a couple of minutes, Bucky loosened his grip in your hair, letting you lay on your stomach as you caught your breath. He pulled out slowly, making you hiss from how sensitive you were. The sound of footsteps walking away and the faucet turning on in the bathroom caught your attention. You turned your face to the open bathroom door, watching Bucky walk out in all his naked glory with a wet washcloth. He cleaned himself off as he walked towards you before sitting beside you and softly cleaning the mixture of your orgasms from between your legs. 

Your eyes never left his, watching as he placed the cloth in the sink and came back to lay beside you. His body faced yours, eyes locked on each other as he placed his hand on the side of your face and stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“How did I get so lucky to have you, doll.” Bucky whispered as he admired the way your eyes became even bluer from the sun peeking through the window. You softly chuckled and placed a hand on his waist to pull your body in closer to his, “If you didn’t hate me for two years we could’ve been having all this amazing sex a lot sooner.”

Bucky rolled his eyes before looking at you seriously, “I really hope you believe me when I say I never hated you, babydoll. I should’ve trusted that Tony would never bring someone in that was a threat. I’m so sorry about all the things I said. I never meant anything I said.”

The sadness and regret in Bucky’s eyes broke your heart. You quickly placed your lips on his, moving slowly as you let out your emotions through the kiss. When you pulled back, you rested your forehead against his and whispered, “We both said things we regret, but it’s in the past now. I just want to focus on what’s right in front of me.”

A smile formed on Bucky’s face at your words. He wrapped his arms around your waist and shoved his face in your neck. He kissed along the skin, making you giggle from his playfulness. You couldn’t help but ruin the moment in saying, “You know, we haven’t used condoms…”

Bucky’s entire body tensed as his head jerked up to look at you in shock. His mouth gaped open as he stumbled over his words, “I t-thought you, I mean - I shouldn’t have assumed. Do we need to see the doctor? Should I get-”

You cut off his panicked rant by laughing and pecking his lips, “I get birth control shots, babe. At least you didn’t run out of here terrified.”

Bucky let out a sigh of relief and pulled you to lay on top of him. Your legs tangled together and you pulled the sheet over the both of you. Laying your head on his chest, you placed a hand on his stomach and drew random shapes into his skin. His hand rubbed along your spine as he told you something that made sure your heart would only ever beat for him.

“I’ll never run out on you, (y/n).”


	8. Chapter 8

After taking a short nap, you and Bucky decided to get some lunch. You pulled on a pair of cotton shorts and one of your many stolen shirts from Sam’s closet. When you turned to face Bucky, he was frowning at you. “Is that Sam’s shirt?”

You rolled your eyes and answered, “Yes it is. I happen to have a lot of clothes that he continues to leave in my room.”

Bucky’s frown deepened at your answer, making you wrap your arms around his neck and stand on your toes to kiss him. His lips slightly turned upwards, but the scowl in his brows stayed. His hands travelled to your backside, grabbing your ass as he whispered, “I’ll let you have all of my clothes if it means you won’t wear his anymore.”

You scoffed and pushed at his chest, making your way to the door as you spoke over your shoulder, “Give me the red Henley and maybe I’ll consider your offer.”

Bucky shook his head in amusement before following behind you. “Yes, ma’am.”

You scanned the hallway to make sure your father wasn’t around before walking out and making your way to the kitchen. When you walked in, you noticed Sam and Natasha on the couch in the living room. Nat’s eyes followed your every move, making you raise your eyebrow as you grabbed a water from the fridge. You continued to stare at each other before Sam’s voice filled the room.

“You do know the walls aren’t soundproof, right? Like these walls are pretty damn thin. I don’t need to be waking up to you two going at it.”

You choked on your water, your face flushing red as you coughed. Bucky looked down at his feet beside you, hiding the blush on his face. Sam stared at the both of you in disgust as Natasha continued to watch the tv with a smirk on her face.

“Sorry Sammy. We’ll make sure to be quieter,” you awkwardly apologized. You turned back to the fridge, trying to find something to eat. Bucky wrapped his arms around you from behind and whispered teasingly in your ear, “No we won’t.”

You blushed and leaned back in his arms while you scanned the contents of the fridge. Seeing that nothing looked appealing, you decided on a frozen pizza. Once it was in the oven, you hopped on the counter and waited while it cooked. Bucky stood between your legs and held you by your hips. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. As his fingers rubbed at your hips, you winced slightly. 

Bucky noticed your look of discomfort and looked at you in confusion before pulling the waistband of your shorts down slightly. Your hips had begun to bruise from earlier, making Bucky feel guilty. The fact that he had caused you pain made his stomach twist into knots. His brows furrowed as he stared at your bruises, the frown on his face deepening.

You pulled his hands from your hips, bringing them to your lips and looking him in the eyes, “Don’t go looking sad on me, Bucky. These are good bruises.”

You placed his hands on the back of your neck, holding them there as you pressed your lips against his. The kiss was soft and short, but let him know that you were okay. Bucky hummed as he licked his lips, eliciting a laugh from you. He smiled and held you closer by your waist, pressing his body against yours as he pulled you in for a deeper kiss.

You smiled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. He parted from the kiss, trailing his lips along your neck. You tilted your head to the side, giving him better access as you bit back a moan. You became so lost in the moment that you forgot about the other people in the room. However, Sam always makes his presence know.

“Okay! I already had to hear y’all fucking. I don’t need to see it too,” Sam yelled, making the two of you break apart. You mumbled an apology, but Bucky seemed to have pieced some very critical information. Bucky looked at Sam with wicked amusement as he spoke, “How would you wake up and hear us if you don’t live on this floor?”

Sam’s face dropped and he fumbled over his words as he tried to find an excuse, “Well – I mean last night… um I was watching a movie here, and I – um – I fell asleep on the couch…”

You buried your face in Bucky’s chest, trying to hide your laughter. Bucky grabbed your hands and turned around, pulling them around his neck and hoisting you on his back. After quickly wrapping your legs around his waist, he started walking towards the empty arm chair beside the couch. He gently let you fall to your feet before sitting in the chair and pulling you in his lap.

“So this couch you speak of… does it happen to have red hair and a bit of an attitude?” Bucky questioned as he rubbed circles into your thigh. Sam was frozen, a slight blush on his cheeks as he was rendered speechless. Natasha simply shrugged and continued to watch the tv. An episode of the Andy Griffith Show was playing, so you laid back in Bucky’s arms and relaxed.

Sam scoffed, causing the both of you to turn towards him. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the two of you like you had run over a kitten. The confusion was thick in the air, no one knowing why Sam was acting weird. Sam scoffed again dramatically and shifted his eyes between you and the spot beside him on the couch.

You took the hint and untangled from Bucky, making your way to the couch and curling up beside Sam. Looking back at Bucky, you saw the confused pout on his face, making him look like a stranded puppy. You subtly winked at him and settled in Sam’s arms. Bucky huffed like a child and practically stomped his way to the kitchen to finish lunch.

——

After spending the rest day being lazy with Sam and Nat while Bucky continued to sulk in his chair, you decided to get some cardio in at the gym. You let them know where you would be and left to change. After looking through your closet, you decided on wearing a simple matching set of black leggings and a sports bra. When you walked out of the room, you overheard the distant sounds of Bucky and Sam talking in very serious voices.

“I mean it man. She means everything to me and I love her more than anyone here. If you hurt her I will not hesitate to fly your ass in the air and drop you from so high up that you explode when you hit the ground,” you heard Sam say.

You walk closer to the end of the hallway and listened to what Bucky says. “I’m not going to hurt her. I know we have a past, but things are different now. I really do care about her. I’m new to this whole relationship thing, but I’m trying.”

Sam scoffed, “Is it even a relationship? Have you asked her to be your girlfriend?”

You rolled your eyes at his question. He was your best friend, but you prefer to keep details about your relationship private.

“I mean, I don’t want to rush anything. We’re just taking our time, I guess.” You could hear the hesitance in his voice. In the two years that you had known him, he had never once shared this much with anyone. You decided to give them their privacy and head to the gym.

You put your earbuds in and set a running pace on the treadmill. The music blasted in your ears, your legs burning with every stomp of your feet. After 30 minutes, a figure appeared in the corner of your vision. Bucky had decided to join you in a workout, wearing black joggers and a fitted grey shirt while he throws punches at the punching bag.

His mood seemed to have shifted from earlier, noticing that he refused to meet your gaze in the mirror. You turned off the treadmill and made your way to him, stopping behind his now sweaty frame. He continued to throw punches, even though you knew he was aware of your presence. Placing a hand on his back, you got his attention enough to stop his movements. His back moved against your palm with every breath he took. He stayed facing the punching bag, his hands now dropped to his sides.

You slid your hand to the back of his neck, stepping in front of him and forcing him to look at you. “What’s going on, Buck?” You asked as he refused to look you in the eyes.

Bucky softly sighed before finally meeting your gaze. The war within himself was showing clearly in his eyes, making you worry. He stared at your for a minute before saying, “I hurt the closest person in my life. I left him when he needed me most. I tried to kill him… multiple times,” he let out a small huff of laughter, “I still hurt him by not being the Bucky he used to know. I want to be that man, but I can’t.”

You were confused by his rant, your eyebrows scrunched together as you listened to him talk. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours as he continued. “I don’t want to hurt you too, (y/n). I don’t want to lose you, but I’m scared I’m going to fuck up and make you leave. I’m scared that one day you are going to see the real me…”

His eyes closed as he sighed, feeling a heavy weight being lifted off his chest at his confession. The place dedicated in your heart for this man seemed to expand at his words, the feelings you have for him only growing stronger. You grabbed his face between your hands, forcing him to look at you.

“Bucky, there isn’t a thing in this world that could make me leave you. Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. We’re going to hurt each other along the way and nothing can prevent that. We just have to take this one day at a time and deal with it when we get there.”  
You took a deep breath, knowing that what you say next will be hard for him to accept.

“The real you is right here in front of me. You’re not the Bucky you were in the 40s, and you’re not the Winter Soldier. You are both of those people, but you’ve evolved them into a new person. That person is you, and I happen to really like that person.”

Bucky chuckled under his breath, making a smile form on your face. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he asked, “Are you sure about this… about me? You deserve a lot better than some broken goods.”

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your body flush against his, “You’re just a bit of a fixer upper.”

Bucky groaned dramatically and pulled away from you. He started walking away as he talked to the sky, his face tilted towards the ceiling, “I was afraid I would scare her off, but now I’m thinking it’s the other way around. I mean, who quotes Frozen during a serious conversation? I think she spends too much time with the kid. I’ll need to limit his visits if she – umph.” 

You cut off his rant by jumping on his back. He barely even moved at the impact, quickly holding you up by the bottom of your thighs. You bit his ear as you threatened, “Don’t you dare take my Peter away from me.”

He let out a full belly laugh as he walked the two of you to the elevator, “Yes, ma’am.” 

You got off at Bucky’s floor and saw Steve in the living room talking to someone out of view. His head turned at the sound of footsteps and his eyes almost bulged out of his head. He covered his reaction with a cough and continued to speak, “Yeah, Tony. I think that’ll be a great idea.”

Bucky froze in his spot and your body tensed above him. Steve glanced between you and Tony, silently telling you to move quickly. Bucky took the hint and stalked to his room as quietly as possible. Luckily, his door was barely out of view of the living room. He quietly shut the door and let out a breath he was holding.

You couldn’t help but laugh as you dropped to your feet. Bucky looked at you like you were deranged, “Why are you laughing? Your dad could have seen us.”

You wiped the tears from your eyes, catching your breath as you replied, “I know… but did you see Steve’s face?” You laughed even harder, making it impossible for Bucky to keep a straight face. After a few minutes of intense laughter, you finally calmed down. Bucky’s smile was still prominent on his face, making him look more like the Bucky you woke up to this morning and not the conflicted one from earlier. He was truly beautiful.

You sauntered your way to his bathroom, stopping at the doorway to look back at him. You noticed the way his eyes roamed up your figure, letting you know he was enjoying watching you walk away. With a hand on your jutted out hip, you seductively asked, “Are you going to keep standing there or are we getting a shower?”

Bucky threw his shirt off and picked you up, eliciting a playful squeal from you. Once you were both undressed, you stood under the water and just held each other. It was just the two of you finding comfort in each other’s arms. His heartbeat was pounding against your ear, a beautiful melody on repeat. His arms held you tight as if he depended on your touch for survival. He was your happy place, and you never wanted to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like chapter 3, pictures of Reader and Nat’s dresses can be found in the story on Wattpad. I apologize again for the inconvenience 💙

It’s been two weeks since you and Bucky got together. The time was mainly spent sneaking around and hiding from Tony. The two of you got to know each other more as each day passed, making the feelings you have for him grow stronger. Not only that, but your fears seemed to grow with it.

You’ve never had these types of feelings before. Sure, you love team, but the kind of love you were headed for made you want to hide away from the world. You were scared of what the future holds. The inevitable heartbreak you were bound to face stayed in the back of your mind, a constant irritant in your life. However, you were determined to make the most of your time with Bucky before he realizes he could do better than you.

Currently, you and Bucky were laying on the couch in the living room with Sam and Natasha. The two of them had recently decided to end their relationship, agreeing that they were better off being just friends. Nothing much had changed between them with the split, except for their current lack of sex.

“Seriously, (y/n). It’s been five days without sex after getting laid almost every day for a month. I’m going crazy here,” Nat ranted as she sat on the other couch. Sam shook his head beside her, letting out a small chuckle at her exaggerated suffering.

“I mean, my bed is always open for you. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean we can’t have sex,” Sam offers as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Nat scrunched her nose up at Sam, pushing his arm off her, “I’d rather fuck (y/n) than go back to an ex, no matter how great you are.” Sam scoffed at her comment, putting his hand over his heart like he got shot.

You laughed as you nuzzled your nose in Bucky’s neck, his hands softly massaging your thighs as you sat in his lap. The hum of appreciation from Bucky’s lips encouraged you to press soft kisses along his neck, gently nipping at the corner of his jaw.

You could feel the bulge growing under your ass, his hands gripping your thighs and pressing you against it. You licked a slow line from his jaw to below his ear, tugging the lobe between your teeth. Bucky let out a small growl as his hips barely bucked up into you. He turned his head to face you, his breathing shallow as his lips brushed against yours. Your hand travelled up his chest, fingers dancing along the back of his neck.

“Where’s my favorite daughter?”

Tony’s voice boomed through the floor, making you quickly separate from Bucky and move to the end of the couch. Bucky placed his hands in his lap, trying to cover the obvious situation you had caused.

Tony walked in the room, looking between the two of you. He pondered for a moment before shaking his head and directing his attention to you, “Hello, my darling boots. Why do you look like you just got caught?”

The blush began to build on your face, your hands twitching nervously. You looked at your father and gave him your most convincing smile, “We’re just chilling. What’s up?”

Tony raised his eyebrow at you, glancing at Bucky who only stared at his hands, “I’m going to act like nothing weird is happening here. We’re having a Christmas Party here tomorrow. I’m letting you know in advance so you can go shopping and get something nice.”

You rolled your eyes, letting out a huff of annoyance, “It’s not even Christmas yet. Why are we doing this now?”

“Because me and Pepper are leaving next week and won’t be back until next year. Didn’t I tell you?”

You contemplated his words carefully. On one hand, you were jealous that you weren’t included in this vacation. However, this meant plenty of time with Bucky without having to sneak around. You faked a pouty face and said sarcastically, “No, you didn’t tell me. It’s so nice to be included in family trips.”

Tony laughed at your pouting and walked over to kiss your forehead, “Sometimes, us old people need time away from you younglings. I’m sure tin man over here can relate.”

Bucky simply nodded, giving Tony a brief smile and glancing at you before continuing to stare at his hands. 

Tony gave him a hard pat on the back, making Bucky tense up immediately. You bit your lip to prevent a giggle from escaping. Tony proceeded to walk away, yelling over his shoulder, “Party. Tomorrow. Dress nice.”

As Tony stepped on the elevator, Bucky visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. You giggled at his reaction, poking his side with your toe. He quickly grabbed your foot, pulling you towards his lap again. Before you could fully settle on his lap, Natasha grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet.

“You heard the man. We have shopping to do,” Nat says as she drags you away.

When you look back, you can see Bucky pouting and Sam going to sit beside him. Sam tries to hug Bucky, knowing how much he would hate it. After pushing Sam off the couch, Bucky stomps to his room like a child, already hating the idea of this stupid party.

——

After looking at four stores, you were beginning to lose hope. You were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl in bed. Natasha looked completely unbothered as she waltzed into the next store. You made your way to the seats by the changing room, knowing she would take over anyways. As she scrolled through the dresses, she asked you questions without even looking at you

“So you and Barnes are getting serious huh?”

You slid down in your chair, “Yeah, I guess…”

She continued to flip through the dresses, “Do you love him?”

Your body stilled at her words, not expecting her to be so forward. Sitting up straighter, you leaned forward and gave her your full attention, “Sure, I love him, but I’m not ‘in love’ with him yet.”

Nat finally looked at you, raising her brow, “What’s the difference?”

“Well, I love you. I love Sam. I love Steve. Am I in love with any of you? No. I would die for all you, but being in love with someone is more than that. It’s about wanting to create a new life for the both of you and whatever is bound to grow from it. I love Bucky and I can see a future with him, but the image isn’t quite clear yet.”

When you finished, Nat was looking at you like a proud sister, “It’s a miracle Barnes was able to snatch up someone as smart as you.”

A blush rose to your cheeks as you slouched back down in your chair. Nat laughed at your sudden shyness, continuing to search through the racks. After twenty minutes of searching, she walked up to you with two dresses in her hands. She handed you one of them and pushed you into the changing room, “Try this on. I know it’s going to look perfect, but I want to bask in my glory when you see how great it looks.”

You quickly changed into the dress, wanting to get this over with. As you slid the material up your body, you couldn’t help but admire yourself in the mirror. The sheer, red lace was revealing, but in a tasteful fashion. It hugged your curves perfectly, the sheer material flowing to the floor. You stuck out a leg, loving the side slits.

You walked out of the dressing room, your jaw dropping at the sight of Nat’s dress. The champagne, satin dress accentuated her figure without being skin tight. The jeweled wrap around her breasts offered hint of glam without straying from the classy design.

“I’m a genius. I’m actually the brains of the team. Bucky is going to fuck you so hard tomorrow,” Nat said as she looks you over.

You gawk at her comments, gesturing your hands over her, “I’m sorry, but have you seen yourself? You look like an actual goddess. There’s no way you’re not getting some after everyone sees you in this.”

After continuing to compliment each other for a couple minutes, you changed back into your clothes and bought the dresses. They were pricey, but it’s simply pocket change when using your card linked to your father’s bank account. The both of you decided to grab a quick lunch then head back to the compound.

—-

Once you got home, you hid the dress in your closet so Bucky wouldn’t be able to find it. You then hopped in the shower, determined to relax your body. A couple minutes in, you heard the door to the bathroom open, followed by the sound of a certain man undressing.

The shower door opened and you were quickly brought into the arms of your boyfriend. He held you as close as possible, pressing soft kisses into your hair. His hand travelled up your back, cradling the back of your neck as he tilted your head to look up at him, “How did shopping go?”

You hummed softly as his fingers massaged your neck, “It was boring and long, but Nat found some amazing dresses for us.”

He tilted his head down, his breath fanning over your neck, “I bet she did. Do I get to see it early or are you going to make me wait?”

Your eyes fluttered shut as he began placing soft kisses, eliciting goosebumps to arise on your skin, “You have to wait like everyone else. You wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, would you?”

Bucky growled against your neck, obviously not getting the answer he wanted. His hands roughly grabbed your hips and pushed your back into the wall. The coldness of the tile made you flinch, moving your body closer to his. He brought his hand up to push the hair back from your face as his other hand wrapped fully around your waist.

He pulled you as close to him as he could and whispered against your lips, “Fine. Will you at least tell me what color it is so I don’t look like an idiot in the wrong color?”

You rolled your eyes as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “The dress is red. You are clear to wear your usual black attire.”

“Well, maybe I was thinking about bringing a bit of color into my wardrobe. I always thought I would look great in pink.”

You giggled at the thought of your boyfriend in a pink sundress. Bucky’s eyes shone with adoration as he watched the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. He turned around and grabbed your shampoo from the shower rack and squeezed some into his hands. He motioned for you to turn around and began rubbing the shampoo into your hair.

The both of you spent the next ten minutes washing each other off and sharing short, loving kisses along the way. After you were both nice and clean, you stepped out of the shower and dried off. You pulled on one of Bucky’s shirts he had so gladly exchanged for the return of Sam’s shirts. You climbed into bed with Bucky rolling in right beside you, pulling your back to his front and letting his warmth comfort you to sleep.

\----

The next day, you woke up to an empty bed. You figured Bucky would be in the gym with Steve, so you made your way to Sam’s room. Since you haven’t told Tony about your relationship yet, you needed a way to keep him from being suspicious. You banged on Sam’s door, certain that he wouldn’t be awake yet. The sounds of Sam stumbling around his room and knocking things over made you bite your lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Sam opened the door, his eyes squinting from the sudden light exposure, “Hey monkey. Did you finally come to your senses and ditch the robot?”

You rolled your eyes and pushed him to the side, laying on his bed. Sam closed the door and crawled beside you, pulling you to lay on his chest.

“No, Sammy. I did not ditch Bucky. I need you to be my date to the party. I feel like Tony is getting too close to finding out. He won’t think anything of you being my date.”

Sam scoffed at you, “Wow! Is it so weird to think we could date?”

You gave him your best ‘really?’ look. The two of you stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing. It took you two a few minutes to calm down before Sam said, “You’re right. I love you, but I don’t want to see you naked... actually I wouldn’t mind seeing you naked, but that’s beside the-” you cut off his rant with a smack to his chest.

“Ow! That was rude. Anyways, I would love to be your date and risk getting murdered by your personal assassin.”

After talking for a bit, you ended up taking a nap. However, it was short lived as you were suddenly lifted into arms. 

“You could’ve just let her sleep! She was obviously tired, man.” You heard Sam say as you began to fully regain consciousness.

“She can sleep in my room, not another man’s.” Bucky had his tough voice on, but it was clear he wasn’t actually jealous. You snuggled into his neck, the mixture of cologne and sweat surprisingly not bothering you. As Bucky walked the two of you towards his room, you bit into his neck, letting him know you’re awake.

He let you down outside his door and crossed his arms, “I leave you alone to go on a run with Steve and you crawl into another man’s bed. Looks like I’m going to have to tie you to the bed so you don’t leave.”

You raise an eyebrow and turned around to head towards the elevator, speaking over your shoulder, “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“It was supposed to be a threat. Where are you going, doll? My room is right here.”

You stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for your floor. You saw Bucky’s confused expression and smirked, “I have a party to get ready for. I have to look my best when being accompanied by Sam Wilson.”

As the doors closed, you caught a glimpse of Bucky’s face changing from confused to shocked before he turned to go back to Sam’s room. You shook your head, wondering how you managed to have a man-child for a boyfriend. It was going to be a long night ahead of you.


	10. Chapter 10

When you arrived at the main floor, the party was already in full swing. It looked like Christmas had exploded all over the place. There were lights strung all over the place with accents of green and red everywhere. In the corner, by the large window was a huge Christmas tree decorated with mini versions of the team and those we consider allies.

Sam walked in right beside you with your arm looped through his. A few heads turned at the appearance of more people before going back to their own conversations. Sam had decided to keep his outfit simple with a classic black suit and tie. The two of you could have easily passed as a couple to any random person, but you were just grateful to have your best friend by your side.

As you and Sam walked further into the crowd, you were greeted by many important names that you would soon forget. You never thought you would be able to escape the firm grasp of the guests before your savior appeared.

“I think my darling daughter has been harassed enough. If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to steal her for a dance. You can get your claws in her later.”

The guests were barely able to hide their disappointment at Tony’s request. He then pulled you to the dance floor, spinning you once and pulling you into his arms. The two of you swayed back and forth as “I’ll Be Home for Christmas” played. You held your father’s hand in yours as you rested the other on his shoulder. You couldn’t help but snicker at the irony of the song playing.

“It’s funny that this song is playing considering you and Pepper won’t be home for Christmas. Where is she anyways?” you asked as you rested your head against Tony’s chest.

You could feel the vibrations of his chest as he laughed, “It is ironic, isn’t it? She had some things to finish up at the office. The woman needs a break. And before you get all worried, you’ll still get your presents. I put Happy in charge of hiding them, so don’t go looking. We both know they won’t be hard to find.”

Tony stepped back, spinning you again and dipping you in time with the end of the song. The sound of applause filled the room, everyone watching the father-daughter dance. You awkwardly nodded your head in acknowledgement and kissed Tony’s cheek before making your way to the bar where you were sure Bucky would be.

Low and behold, you could see the golden trio standing at the edge of the bar having a laugh. Sam was the first to see you, giving you a wink before acting like he hadn’t seen you. Bucky and Steve had their backs to you, so you walked as quietly as possible. When you were right behind Bucky, you slowly raised your hands, preparing to scare him.

“I suggest you put those hands down, doll.”

You dropped your arms, pouting as Bucky turned around. The smug look on his face lasted for only a second before being replaced with a look of pure shock. His eyes raked down your figure, taking in every inch of your dress. You took the time to admire him as well, his typical black suit and black dress shirt looking handsome as ever. The only difference was the red bow tie he was sporting.

Your eyes returned to each other’s at the same time, a playful glint in Bucky’s. “Well damn. I don’t know if I love how gorgeous the dress is on you, or if I hate how every man is looking at you right now,” Bucky said as he stepped closer to you.

His hands went to pull you close out of instinct, but you grabbed his hands before he could, “Hands to yourself, babe. You look amazing as always. Did you wear the bow tie to match me?”

A soft blush crept up Bucky’s face as he scratched the back of his neck, “I might have asked Nat if I should or not after you told me your dress was red. She thought it was a good idea.”

You adjusted his bow tie, straightening it out and leaning closer, “I think it looks very handsome.”

You stepped back as Bucky’s eyes seemed to darken a couple shades and looked at Steve. His cheeks had a tinge of pink as he focused a little too hard on the drink in his hand. “You okay there, Steve?” You asked, bringing his attention to you.

“Yeah, I’m good. You look good. I mean- you look beautiful, not just good,” he stuttered as his eyes seemed to look everywhere but at you.

“Thanks. You look great too,” you said hesitantly before looking at Bucky and raising your eyebrow questionably. He only shrugged his shoulders, but he seemed to be analyzing his friend. You looked between the two as they stared at each other, Bucky analyzing as Steve looked almost nervous.

“Um… okay. This isn’t weird at all,” you whispered to yourself. The weird stare off was broken when a ball of pure energy practically tackled you in a hug.

“Oh my god, (y/n)! You won’t believe how hard the past week was. Finals are a waste of time. I mean, I aced all of them, but I don’t understand why they test us on so much stuff. It’s like they don’t know google exists- oh wow. You look pretty.”

You laughed at Peter’s rant, pulling him into another hug. “Thank you, Peter. School has kept you away from me for too long. As soon as you can, we’re having a movie night.”

Peter nodded when he pulled away, agreeing that it had been too long since you were able to hang out. He greeted Steve and Sam before turning to Bucky. His face was suddenly serious and he puffed his chest out a bit. You bit the inside of your cheek, not wanting to ruin Peter’s moment.

“Mr. Barnes, I understand you and (y/n) are a thing. As her honorary brother I have to warn you that if you break her heart I’ll web you up and dangle you from the Empire State Building. I might let go, I might not. Do you really want to find out?”

The four of you looked at Peter in shock, not expecting an actual threat to come out of his mouth. Bucky’s eyes were blown wide as he stuttered out, “Um ya, kid. I- uh- I don’t plan on breaking her heart,” his eyes then turned to find you, “She’s pretty special to me. I’m not letting this one go.”

Your hands became very interesting to you as you hid the intense blush on your cheeks behind your hair. “Aww. I can’t wait to share movie nights with you!” Peter screamed as he tackled Bucky in a hug. Bucky’s body immediately tensed, not expecting the personal invasion. He hesitantly hugged Peter back then gently pushed him away.

“Sure, kid. I know (y/n) will love it,” Bucky says smiling at Peter. Peter’s face gleamed with excitement as he bounced away to find Happy. You made sure that the coast was clear before giving Bucky a short, sweet kiss.

When you first came to the compound, you refused to talk to anyone. You were scared that all they would see was your Hydra background. No one said it directly to you, but you knew they were hesitant to let you in. The one person that never hesitated around you was Peter.

The first day you met, Peter was the opposite of everyone you had already met. He was actually excited to meet you and forced you to come out of your personal bubble you made. The kid quickly became like a little brother to you and there wasn’t anything in the world you wouldn’t do for him.

You noticed that Bucky and Steve were now in a deep conversation, so you pulled Sam to the dance floor. “Oh Santa!” was playing and you were determined to have some fun, despite the amount of sharks around you. Sam was dancing behind you, pulling you close as you swayed your hips.

You thought nothing of it as you and Sam have danced together all the time. Bucky, however, was not pleased. The man was known to be territorial, so it wasn’t really a shocker that he was unhappy watching Sam whisper in your ear about all the old, white men trying to flirt with the young women that were completely out of their league. Sam’s hands left your hips for a second before being replaced by a much rougher grip.

Bucky’s lips were pressed against your ear so only you could hear him. “Doll, there’s only one man I’d share you with, and that’s not Sam.”

You turned to face him, grabbing his hands from your waist but not letting go of them, “Wait… what?”

Bucky winked as he spun you around, bringing you face-to-chest with Steve. One of his hands went your hip as the other grabbed your hand. The two of you danced as the voice of Dean Martin filled the room.

“I thought you didn’t dance, Captain?” you asked teasingly.

A bright smiled covered Steve’s face as he looked down at you, “I decided to make an exception for a beautiful woman like you.”

The heat crept up your neck, sure to be seen on your face, “Well I have now fulfilled my goal to get you to dance. What about tonight made you change your mind?”

The song ended, cutting off the conversation. Steve pulled you to the bar where Bucky had been watching the two of you. You sat between them and ordered a water, needing the hydration. A shiver crept down your neck as you felt the stare of both men on you.

You stood from your seat and placed your hands on your hips, “What is going on with you two? You’ve been acting weird all night.”

“I’ve been planning your Christmas present with Steve. I know how impatient you are, so I wanted to give it to you tonight,” Bucky quickly explained.

You looked at the two of them skeptically, but accepted the answer. Tony walked up to the three of you looking slightly out of breath. He put up a finger to signal for us to wait as he hunched over and dramatically caught his breath.

“Hey, boots. Change of plans. Me and Pep are leaving now. Apparently people don’t know how to schedule things properly, so I have to go pick her up now.”

He pulled you into a quick hug, kissing the top of your head, “I love you. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone.”

He started to walk away before turning back around, “Oh yeah! Can you do me a favor, Barnes? Make sure she doesn’t harass Happy for her presents. Use whatever means necessary… just don’t give me grandkids yet. I’m too young for that.”

The color drained from your face as you stood there with your jaw dropped, Bucky looked like he was going to piss himself while also terrified that Tony was about to murder him, and Steve, poor Steve, was petrified like a cat stuck in a tree.

“You do know we have cameras, right? I’ve know for a while now. You should know by now that you can’t hide anything from me.” Tony walked away, letting the three of you register what he just said. “Be safe and use protection!” He yelled over his shoulder.

Bucky and you looked at each other for a second before he suddenly stood up. He grabbed the sides of your face and pulled you in for the most intense kiss the two of you had ever shared. It was short, but conveyed every emotion the two of you were feeling at the moment. 

There was no longer a barrier keeping the two of you from experiencing the world as a couple. There was no more hiding and sneaking around. There was only the two of you.

Bucky pulled away and wrapped his arms around your waist, “I didn’t know how much longer I was going to last before I would’ve had to pull you in a closet.”

You giggled as you gave him one last kiss. Bucky looked around at the party then grabbed your hand to guide the two of you towards the elevator, “How about I give you that present I was talking about?”

Excitement overtook your body as you followed behind him. You were so excited that you almost didn’t realize Steve was right behind you as well. The three of you stepped in the elevator and Bucky hit the button for their floor. He wrapped his arms around you from behind and pulled you to lean back on him as he leaned against the wall. Steve relaxed against the wall opposite of you and Bucky, but his eyes never left yours.

Bucky’s lips hovered over your ear, “Do you trust me?”

The tension in the room seemed to rise with the question. You swallowed the invisible lump in your throat before whispering, “Yes.”

He place a feather-light kiss below your ear, “Do you trust Steve?”

Your eyes were glued to Steve’s as you pondered the question. Bucky’s hand slid around your thigh, settling on the skin exposed from the slit. Steve’s eyes wandered slowly down your frame as he took his bottom lip between his teeth. He watched as Bucky’s hand moved the slit, exposing more of your leg. Steve’s gaze travelled down your leg and back up your body. 

His eyes connected with yours again, but this time he was looking at you with a hunger. He knew what he wanted, and that was you. You took a shaky breath, attempting to calm your heightened nerves.

“Yes. I trust Steve.”

Bucky groaned in your ear, “Good girl. Now let’s show Captain here how much fun we can really have for Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The reads on this story have been steadily climbing and I cannot thank you guys enough!! With that being said, I am hopefully going to be uploading at least one chapter a week. I appreciate y’all being interested in this story and I want to provide as much content for y’all as possible.
> 
> I also want to interact with my community as much as possible. At the end of each chapter I am going to ask questions you can answer in the comments in order to get to know you. Hopefully, this will lead to some of you getting to know each other as well. I’m writing this story to make people happy and I feel it’s important to establish a good writer/reader relationship to get a grasp on what you might want for the future of this story. I love y’all dearly and I am so excited to go through this journey with y’all!!
> 
> Today’s Question: What type of fanfic’s do you normally read and what type of content are you typically looking for in a story?


	11. Chapter 11

The elevator doors opened, releasing the tension from the confined space and into the rest of the floor. Bucky placed a hand on your lower back and led you to his room. Steve followed closely behind the two of you and admired the view of your ass as you walked. Bucky opened the door to his room and stepped aside to let you and Steve in first.

The door clicked shut as Bucky turned around to face you. “I have a few rules before this happens, but first I need to know if you’re okay with this. Just say the word and he walks out of here. What do you want?”

You took a deep breath and looked between the two men in front of you. You’d have to be blind to not find Steve attractive, but it was only a physical attraction. The emotions you feel for Bucky were on a completely different level. However, you can’t say you haven’t been interested to know what lays beneath the Captain America uniform.

Your eyes locked on your boyfriend as you answered, “I’m okay with this. I told you I trusted the both of you and I meant it.”

Steve’s shoulders seemed to relax at your words, the tension completely falling off them. Bucky smirked before laying out his rules for the night.

“Well, my rules for the night are simple. Firstly, your pussy is mine and mine only. He can eat you out and finger you, but my cock is the only one that’s fucking you. Understand?”

You nodded your head in a ‘yes’ motion making Bucky click his tongue in disappointment. “Use your words, doll. Do you understand?” Your thighs clenched, excitement pooling between your legs. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

He stalked towards you and cupped your face in his hands, placing a lingering kiss on your lips, He stepped back as your lips chased for more and continuing to set his rules. “Second rule, we are in charge tonight. When we tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. You know your safe words. If you need us to slow down, say ‘Naboo’. If you need us to stop, say ‘Hoth’. Do you understand my little nerd?”

You giggled at Bucky’s teasing of your Star Wars themed safe words, “Yes, sir.”

He gave you another short kiss of praise, “Third rule, this is a one time deal. I saw how Steve was looking at you at the party and couldn’t help but ask him to join us. I trust him with my life, so what other man to trust with my girl. I know how you secretly want to have a three-way at least once in your life, so who am I to not give you everything you want? Do you understand?”

A soft blush crept up your face as you pulled him close and wrapped your arms around his neck, “Yes, sir. I understand and I adore the hell out of you.”

You pulled him in for a kiss and could feel his smile against your lips, making your heart pound against your chest. The both of you pulled away and looked at Steve who was sitting awkwardly at the foot of the bed. His hands were fidgeting in his lap while his eyes were shifting between you and Bucky.

You stood in front of Bucky and pulled his hands to the zipper on your dress. His hand trailed lightly up your back, making goosebumps rise over your skin. Hot lips pressed into the back of your neck as he grasped the zipper and slowly pulled it down. The straps fell loose on your body and you pulled your arms free. The lacey materiel that once covered you was now pulled down to your waist, exposing your bare chest.

Steve’s eyes hesitantly travelled down to your breasts and became entranced at the way your nipples instantly hardened under his gaze. Bucky ran his fingertips down your sides and slipped his thumbs under the dress. The cold air hit the rest of your body as he slid the rest of the dress down your body and set the bunched up material on his dresser.

You were left in only your nude heels since you decided the dress didn’t require underwear. Steve seemed hesitant to make any kind of move, so you helped him out. You sauntered over to him, swaying your hips as you walked. When you were standing in front of him, you ran your hands along his broad shoulders, up the sides of his neck, and into the hair on the back of his head. You gripped the short strands and tugged his head back, forcing him to look at you.

“Don’t be nervous, Steve. Do what you’re comfortable with. We’re taking everything at your pace,” you whispered to him. The both of you continued to stare at each other and slowly began to become comfortable with the current situation. 

Steve wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you to straddle his own. His hands rubbed the flesh down your legs and pulled the heels off your feet. You stared into his eyes and couldn’t help but compare them to Bucky’s. Steve’s eyes held a warmth to them that let you know that no matter what, you could be comfortable with him. Bucky’s, however, were cool. The only time you had seen them warm was when it was just the two of you. He kept himself closed off from the world, which resulted in his usual grey aura.

Fingertips trailed up your spine and settled on the back of your neck. Steve pulled your mouth down to his and kissed you with every ounce of desire he was feeling. You threaded your fingers in his hair and ground your hips, eliciting a low growl against your own lips. His hands travelled down to your bottom and roughly kneaded the soft flesh.

The shuffling of clothes behind you made you turn your head, Steve’s mouth moving to suck on the skin below your jaw. Bucky was now stripped to his boxers, leaning on the dresser and watching you and Steve. His eyes locked with yours as he gave you a sly smirk. Suddenly, he was standing behind you and bringing his lips to the other side of your neck.

“The Captain here seems a bit overdressed. I think you need to fix that, babydoll,” Bucky whispered, pressing feather-light kisses behind your ear.

Steve seemed to suddenly find his confidence as he gave you a smirk and propped himself back on his palms. You unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands and raised an eyebrow at his lack of an undershirt.

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t like wearing undershirts.” Raking your nails down his toned chest, you finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He pulled it off his arms and threw it across the room. You trailed your nails down his abs as you slid down to your knees. You squeezed the muscles of his thighs before unbuckling his belt and throwing it beside you.

The tent in his pants seemed to be teasing you, so you spread your palm on top of it and squeezed gently. His hips bucked into your hand, making you press harder against the bulge. Steve became impatient as he brushed your hand off and stood up quickly, pulling his pants and briefs off in one motion. He kicked his shoes and socks off before pulling you up and tossing you face down on the bed.

“Hands and knees, babygirl. I’m going to eat this pretty pussy of yours,” Steve said as he spread you open to get a better view, “while Bucky stuffs your face full of his cock. Got it?”

You pushed your ass back against his hand and wiggled your hips playfully, “Yes, sir,” you breathed out. Your body jolted forward as his hand came down hard on your ass. “Good girl. Remember those safe words.”

Bucky crawled on the bed in front of you, his cock standing proud as he gave a few lazy strokes. He leaned down and caught your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently on it before kissing you passionately. His mouth moved against yours in a greedy kiss, tasting every bit of your mouth.

You moaned into his mouth as you felt Steve lick a stripe from your clit all the way to the center of your back. As your mouth opened, Bucky pushed his tongue into your mouth and explored every inch. Steve hovered his mouth over your dripping folds and let his hot breath build up your anticipation.

Bucky pulled back and sat on his heels, cradling your jaw as he gripped the base of his cock with his other hand. You parted your lips and he guided the tip in your mouth. Steve’s hands were busy spreading your folds apart and watching the way your arousal dripped from your opening. He curled his tongue along your center, sending shivers up your spine.

You wrapped your lips around the head of Bucky’s cock and sucked lightly, sliding your tongue along the very tip to taste the precum. He pushed himself further down your throat until you started gagging. He slowly pulled out and back in, setting a slow pace as he fucked himself into your mouth. 

“She’s good at taking instruction. Looks like my training has come in handy,” Steve told Bucky as he flicked your clit with his tongue.

Bucky wrapped your hair around his hand and tugged lightly, “Don’t get a big head, punk. She never listens to you. She’s only being good because I’m here.”

The two of them shared a laugh, but Bucky was cut off as you barely exposed your teeth to his shaft. He moaned lowly and tilted his head to the side while his eyes closed, losing himself in the pleasure. Steve, however, was taking his time, slowly licking along your folds, occasionally moving to suck at your clit. He rubbed at the globes of your ass, his thumb grazing over your puckered hole.

His hands slid down to the back of your thighs on either side of your cunt. Your hips moved on their own accord, pushing back in anticipation of what was coming. He chuckled and kissed your thigh, “Eager thing, aren’t you? Stay still and I’ll give you what you want.”

Sliding a single finger into your wet heat, he continued to suck on your clit. You moaned around Bucky’s cock, pulling off of him to breathe. “Fuck, Steve… oh my god.”

Steve pulled his mouth off and added another finger, curling his fingers to hit your g-spot, “Yeah? I’m better than your boyfriend, aren’t I? You can be honest with me, babygirl.”

You looked up at Bucky through your lashes and gave him a teasing smile, “Mmm, you do feel really good. I think Bucky might have some competition.”

Steve laughed as Bucky’s jaw clenched in jealousy. His hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed at the sides, cutting off the blood flow to your head. “I’ll let you know just how good I feel, doll. You know damn well that no one can make you cum like I can.”

He released your throat and crawled off the bed, smacking your ass as Steve stood up. “Turn around for me, baby. I want you on your back. Steve is going to watch and learn just how much better I am than him.”

Steve sat in the chair in the corner of the room and lazily stroked himself as you turned on your back with your legs spread wide. Bucky’s hands trailed down your legs, the light touch making you moan in desperation. He rested his vibranium hand on your mound and rubbed slow circles on your clit with his thumb.

His other hand rested beside your head as he lowered his face to yours. He trailed kisses up your neck, occasionally stopping to leave a mark you were going to have to cover the next day. When his lips finally came to yours, he hovered over them, your heavy breaths mixing together.

“Steve might be good, but he doesn’t know your body like I do,” Bucky whispered as he rubbed his cock along your folds. His thumb circled faster on your clit, ensuring you would be wet enough for him. 

You moaned out, gripping at his shoulders, “Please, Bucky.. Please fuck me.”

His hips snapped into yours, filling you to the brink in one thrust. “Fuck…you always take me so well,” Bucky moaned out above you. He let you adjust for a minute before slowly pulling out and slamming back in.

You turned your head to the side and watched as Steve stroked his cock in the same pace as Bucky. His abs clenched with every stroke, his body shining with a layer of sweat. You became entranced at the sight of him, silently begging with your eyes to have his thick cock in your mouth.

Bucky noticed your gaze and straightened his back, continuing to slowly thrust into you as he turned to Steve. “You better give her what she wants. She won’t hesitate to take what she wants, no matter who’s in control.”

Steve tilted his head in a teasing manner and squeezed the base of his cock, “Is this what you want, babygirl?”

A small whimper escaped your lips, “Yes, sir.. please.” You gave him your best puppy dog eyes, knowing Steve was an absolute sucker for them. He growled as he crawled on the bed and sat on his heels beside your head. Immediately, you parted your lips, eager to have him in your mouth. Sure, Bucky was longer, but Steve was thicker… and you wanted your lips stretched around him.

Steve spread his thighs further apart so he could sit lower on his heels and slid the head of his cock in your mouth at the same time Bucky picked up his pace, making you moan around Steve. The vibrations of your moan shot through Steve’s body and made his cock throb against your cheek.

“Ughh- taking my cock so good, babygirl. I bet you could swallow all of it.” Steve couldn’t help but lean forward and push his cock down your throat until your nose was buried in his pelvis. Your throat constricted with every slam of Bucky’s cock, making you tighten simultaneously around both men.

“Fuck- you’re so fucking beautiful, doll. I wish- shit- I wish you could see how perfect you look,” Bucky praised, grabbing the back of your knee and pushing it towards your chest so he could hit deeper.

The new angle had that familiar coil tightening in your stomach, making your walls pulse around Bucky, letting him know you were close. You wrapped your hand around the base of Steve’s cock and pumped him closer to his release. Steve held your neck in his hand, cutting off your blood flow as Bucky had done earlier.

Steve thrusted in your mouth a few more times before his cock swelled, filling your mouth with his release as he moaned your name. You swallowed every ounce he gave you, sucking at his tip to make sure you got every last drop. His breathing was heavy as he pulled his softening cock from your lips and sat back to watch Bucky pound into you.

Bucky’s vibranium hand pushed on your lower stomach with his thumb rubbing at your clit. You propped yourself up on your elbow and pulled him down to your level by the back of his neck. His free hand held your hip as he slammed up into your g-spot, soft moans escaping your lips with every thrust.

“Cum for me Bucky. Fuck- I need you to fill me up.” His mouth caught yours as his hips stilled, releasing instantly into you. His cock throbbed against your walls, making you clench around him as you reached your own climax. Your eyes rolled back as your legs shook beside his hips and your nails dug into his back.

As you came down from your high, you noticed Steve had put his pants back on and was in the process of putting his shirt back on. He saw you staring and shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve gotta get back to the party before people get too curious.” He suddenly became shy as he slipped his shoes on and hid the blush on his face. “Thank for trusting me to do this. Bucky knows I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but I don’t have any actual feelings for you other than our friendship. I just hope this doesn’t make things weird later on.”

You gave him a comforting smile while Bucky walked into the bathroom, “I don’t think anything could make things weird between us. We’ve always been close and you and Bucky will always be best friends. I feel like this was bound to happen anyways.”

Steve raised his eyebrow and smirked at your comment. He kissed your forehead and went to leave, but stopped before he opened the door. He turned his head to face you with a playful smirk, “Since I know you are capable of following instructions, I expect you to listen better when I give you an order.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed your heel off the ground, throwing it at his back as he sprinted out the door laughing. Bucky walked back into the room with a confused look at the interaction between you and Steve.

“Did you really throw your heel at a super soldier?” Bucky asked sarcastically. You grabbed the other heel and threw it at him. However, he moved before it could hit. You giggled as you stood up and walked towards the sound of running water.

“Now I’ve thrown my heels at two super soldiers.” You kissed his cheek as you walked past him and sank into the hot bath while turning it off. Bucky lowered himself behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against his chest. The two of you sat in silence as your bodies relaxed in the heat.

You tucked your head under his chin and ran your fingers along his flesh arm. His lips pressed into your shoulder while he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of your touch. You didn’t need to talk about what had just happened. You understood each other well enough to know that you were okay. There was nothing in the world that could come between the two of you. No force in existence could tear you apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was hoping to get this chapter out a lot sooner, but the holiday season has kept me busy. I hope everyone had a great holiday as well and stayed safe! If I’m being honest, I’m not sure how I feel about this chapter and will probably be going back and editing it a bit more, but I wanted to get some content out for y’all as soon as I could.
> 
> I am thinking of starting a series of one-shots for different characters. I am a big fan of Star Wars as well and would love to write in that universe without starting a new series. Let me know if that is something y’all might be interested in. I would love to do some requests that y’all might have!
> 
> Question for Readers: What is your favorite movie of all time?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the use of Wanda’s powers in this chapter aren’t completely accurate, but just roll with it lol.

_Two weeks later_

——

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The sound of gunshots echoed through the compound, effectively startling you awake. The lights were completely out and the red alarm signaling the place was under attack was blaring in your ears. You reached in the darkness to wake Bucky, but was surprised and worried to find an empty bed.

_BANG!_

Panic set in as the shots continued to go off. You quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the closet, putting your suit on as fast as you could. As you walked to the door, Friday’s voice stopped you in your tracks.

“Sergeant Barnes has informed me to keep you in this room no matter what. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you out.”

Anger filled your veins and set off a rage within you. You had no idea what was happening and you weren’t going to sit by and let your friends get hurt.

“Friday, tell me what’s happening out there,” you asked quietly in case anyone was nearby.

“It appears that Hydra agents have infiltrated the compound. Their motives are unknown, but they seem to be attempting to breach the stairwell to get to your position. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are currently on your floor as we speak.”

There was no doubt in your mind that Hydra was here for you. Honestly, you’re surprised it took this long. Your main worry right now was Bucky. Hydra wouldn’t hesitate to try and get their beloved Winter Soldier back. He has worked every day to deal with his past and you weren’t going to let anyone get in the way of that.

_BANG!_

You flinched as another shot went off, feeling the energy surrounding your fingertips. “Open the damn door,” you practically growled.

“I’m sorry, but I have orders to-”

“I’m a Stark. You have to listen to me over anyone. Now open the fucking door.”

You’ve never used your adoptive name to get your way, but this was different. You needed to get out there. You knew their odds were better with you out there. The silence killed you as Friday contemplated what you said. You heard the door click and immediately took your chance.

The sight outside made you even more confused than before. Steve and Bucky both turned to you in shock, one obviously more angry than the other. The two of them were standing behind cover just waiting for someone to appear. Bucky took two strides towards you before you stopped him.

“Don’t you dare try to stop me. I don’t give a damn if you want me safe. There are other people in this compound too. I’m not going to sit on my ass and just wait for you guys to fight it out. What the hell are you doing just standing here anyways?”

Bucky clenched his fists at his side, “I told Friday to keep you in the room. You shouldn’t be out here.”

_BANG!_

The energy in your fingertips surged to life, the blue in your eyes lighting up as the fire inside you burned hot. “Yeah. She told me, which you had no fucking right to do. I need to be here, not locked in a room and used as bait.”

Bucky frustratingly ran a hand through his hair before glaring at you, “They’re here to take you back and I’m not going to let that happen. I need you to stay in your room.”

_BANG!_

The shots sounded like they were going off in the main floor, which was only two floors down from yours. The sound was echoing through the stairway at the end of the hallway and you fully intended to head towards it.

You turned towards Steve who was trying his best to stay out of the argument. “I’m going down there. You can either stay here and sit on your ass, or you can fight.”

Giving Bucky one last glare, you ran off to the stairwell with energy flowing up your hands. You made it to the next floor before strong arms pulled you back.

“Stop! I’m not letting you go down there and get captured. I won’t-”

You quickly jabbed your elbow into his ribs, making him stumble back a bit. You held a hand towards him, the energy in your fingers glowing bright blue in his face. His eyes were wide with shock as he waited for your next move.

“Bucky, I need you to stop. I need you to fight with me, not against me. Please…” you whispered softly.

Bucky’s heart broke hearing the vulnerability in your voice. He gave a sigh of defeat and pulled your hand down by your elbow. “I’ll watch your six. Be careful.”

You gave him a curt nod and started back down the stairs. When you reached the main floor, you cracked the door open and surveyed the surroundings. Hydra agents had swarmed the floor and currently had the team pinned.

The weapons they used were like nothing you had seen before. The composition of the bullets seemed to to reflect that of your own abilities, a similar blue glow zipping through the air with every shot fired. There were at least thirty agents with similar weapons quickly pushing the team back.

Natasha was currently taking cover behind a large pillar, pistol in hand and firing off shots at whoever she could. Wanda and Vision were fighting as best they could, but they knew there was a risk in being hit with the new bullets. With the other members of the team away for the holiday season, you were extremely outnumbered.

You turned to the men behind you to form a plan. “I’m going in first. You two follow behind me. I’ll give everyone protection while the two of you get to Natasha. Their bullets are very powerful, so don’t get hit. Wanda and Vis can hold their own, but Nat should’ve had your help from the beginning. We can’t let them push forward anymore. Got it?”

The two of them nodded their head in affirmation, letting you know they were ready. You slammed the door open, pausing the fighting for a second before all fire was directed towards you. Energy surged through your hands as you put up a protective wall against their shots. Bucky and Steve ran to Natasha, Bucky firing off his own shots back at the Hydra agents.

Once they had made it to Nat’s position, you pushed the wall of energy forward, effectively pushing back the agents closest to you. Bullets zipped by your head, but you were too blinded by rage to notice. Blue covered your arms as you marched forward, shooting surges of your power into anyone who stood in your way.

Wanda flew to your side, a mix of blue and red light filling the floor as the two of you worked together. Anyone you couldn’t see, she was right there to attack. The rest of the team watched in awe as the two of you picked the agents off one by one. Bucky and Nat fired off shots when they could, but they were useless compared to the power shared between you and Wanda.

A flash of blue passed by your head, giving you an idea. If the bullets were similar to your abilities like you assumed, maybe Wanda could manipulate them somehow.

“Wanda! I think they made the bullets out of something close to my powers! Try and source out their energy like you can do with me and shatter their ammo!”

Wanda looked at you with confusion, “If it’s like your powers then it’s going to hurt you too!”

There was no hesitation in your next words.

“Just do it!”

Wanda gave you a nod and turned back to the agents. She closed her eyes and focused in on your abilities, connecting herself to it. Once she sourced out the energy, her eyes shot open, glowing bright red as she surrounded your own energy within her own. She closed her fists to crush the bullets, leaving every agent helpless.

The moment itself took only a few seconds, but the pain coursed through your bones and brought you to your knees. It felt as if you were in the deepest depths of the ocean, pressure increasing around your body. Your ribs were pressing into your lungs and making it nearly impossible to breathe.

As the firing came to a halt, Bucky took in the scene in front of him and felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. “Shit!” Bucky cursed as he and Natasha ran to you. Bucky attempted to bring your to your feet, but you were quick to push him off.

“I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath,” you spoke in a sharp tone.

Bucky looked at you with confusion, but you ignored him and turned back to the agents. You were shocked to see all the agents that were standing a minute ago were now dead on the ground. You were going to ask Wanda what happened, but she looked equally as shocked as you. Bucky went to one of the bodies and opened their mouth, sighing as he dropped his head.

“Cyanide pills. Hydra will die before being in the hands of their enemy.”

A frown set on your face. You were hoping to get information from at least one of them. The sound of sirens broke you out of your sulking. You looked at the front door just in time to see your father land and walk in. He had his arms up and ready for anything as he got closer.

“Is there anyone else in the building?” Tony asked in a panicked tone.

You gestured to the dead bodies, “This is everyone. They all fulfilled their death pact.”

Tony’s mask rose of his face, revealing his lack of amusement at your joke. You simply shrugged your shoulders and turned to Vision, “Do you think we could collect the magazines to inspect the bullets?”

“I’m sure Mr. Banner can analyze them when he returns,” Vision said before informing the police outside that we needed the magazines.

Tony gave you a once over to make sure you were okay. Once he decided that you were good he turned to Steve with rage, “What the hell happened here Rogers? I leave for a couple weeks and you can’t even keep Hydra out of here.”

Steve puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips in his typically ‘Captain’ fashion, “We can talk about it as a team in the meeting room.”

You scoffed, bringing everyone’s attention to you, “Now you want to work as a team? It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

Steve was about to speak, but you ignored him and headed to the meeting room. To say you were pissed would be an understatement. You could practically feel your cheeks getting more red as you thought about it. When you entered the room, you immediately went to the front and started pacing across the floor. Everyone else filed in slowly and took their seats.

Steve stopped your pacing and put his hands on your shoulders, “Can you sit down? I need to-”

“Frankly, I don’t give a damn what you need,” you said sternly. Steve was shocked at your tone, but kept his mouth shut from saying any more. “You can sit down and listen because I have a lot to say.” Steve’s lips tightened into a thin line, but he relented and sat down.

You took a deep breath to try and calm yourself, but the blue in your eyes continued to shine no matter how hard you tried. “This could have been over a lot quicker than it was. I get that you wanted to keep me safe, but you left Nat, Wanda, and Vision alone out there,” you pointed angrily at Bucky, “you and Steve sat on your asses in front of my door instead of being with the team.”

Both of them avoided eye contact with you while Tony sat in confusion. You took another deep breath and continued, “You two locked me in my room instead of letting me fight. You kept me from helping and just waited in case someone were to come up the stairs. That is not working as a team. That is using a teammate as bait. I don’t fucking care if you think you were doing what is the best for the team, you weren’t.”

Steve seemed to accept and understand why you were pissed, but Bucky was equally as frustrated as you. He rose from his chair and slammed it against the table, “So we were supposed to just let them take you? We were supposed to show you off like a fucking trophy?”

You clenched your jaw to keep your rage in check, “How do you even know they were here for me? Did one of your old Hydra buddies let you know I was the target?”

You knew it was a low blow, but you didn’t really care at the moment. Bucky rolled his eyes a let out a sarcastic laugh, “No. They didn’t tell us you were the target, but why else would they be here? Why else would they break into the fucking Avengers compound if it wasn’t to get their most valuable torture machine?”

Your rage took over as you took in his smug expression. The both of you were taking jabs at each other like it was months ago and you were back to hating each other. Steve could see the blue forming around your fingers and quickly stepped between the two of you.

“Okay that’s enough. Buck, we made a mistake. (Y/n) is more powerful than the both of us combined and proved just how much she should have been out there from the start. Now, both of you sit down so we can discuss.”

You gave Buck one last glare and sat in the seat by your father. Steve gave a recap of the night, but you weren’t listening to a word he said. Your eyes were locked on Bucky’s, and his on yours, the two of you having a silent war. You understood why they did what they did, but it didn’t seem like he understood why it pissed you off so much.

All Hydra did was lock you in your room. You spent all your time there locked in your room. They only used you when they deemed it acceptable. You thought being here would be different, but it seemed like a repeat of the past.

When Steve was finally finished, you pushed your chair away from the table and stormed out. As you walked out the door you could hear your father talking to Bucky and Steve.

“When I found her, she was locked in her room. She was locked in that room from the first day Hydra took her. I want to keep her safe too, but doing the same shit Hydra did was not the right move. She doesn’t need a knight in shining armor to save her. She needs someone to treat her as an equal; as a _partner_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I’ve had a hard time writing lately and have finally felt inspired to continue on. I promise the next chapter will not take this long to be posted. With that being said, I appreciate everyone who has stayed on for this journey and I can’t wait for y’all to see what I have planned!!
> 
> Question for Readers: Who is your favorite fictional character? I personally have had and intense love for Din Djarin recently. I just love a brooding man lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Three hours. Bucky has been sitting outside your door for three hours. The first hour was spent knocking every 5 minutes and begging for you to talk to him. The rest of the time was spent sitting on the floor and hoping you would open the door. You, on the other hand, were laying in your bed staring at the ceiling. The anger had subsided, but you were still upset about the situation.

“I need to talk to you, Barnes,” Tony yelled from the living room, breaking him out of his staring match with the wall.

Bucky gave your door one last look before walking down the hall. Tony was leaning on the back of the couch, seemingly relaxed, but the look on his face told another story. Tony was scared, and Bucky had never seen that look in his eyes before.

“I don’t like that look on your face,” Bucky said as he stood across from Tony.

Tony let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t like you right now, but I need you to do me a favor. Hydra shouldn’t have been able to get this close. They won’t stop until they have her. The only way I know to protect her is to send you and her to a safe house. I don’t like the idea of being away from her right now, but keeping her safe is my only priority.”

Bucky shook his head and scoffed, “She isn’t going to like this.”

Tony smiled at him teasingly, “Well maybe if I’m lucky, she’ll kill you in your sleep.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and looked out the window beside him. Tony was right, sending you to a safe house was the best thing for you. There was no record of you on any S.H.I.E.L.D database in order to keep Hydra from locating you. They shouldn’t have known you were here. No matter how angry you were at him, Bucky would protect you no matter what.

“When are we leaving?”

Tony tossed a pair of keys to him and patted him on the back as he walked towards the elevator, “Leave as soon as you’re packed.”

The keys felt heavy in his hand as he thought about how he was going to tell you. Before the elevator doors could shut, Tony yelled out, “Oh I almost forgot, Peter is still on break for the next couple weeks so he’ll be coming with you. The kid needs a vacation, so be a dear and pick him up.”

Bucky growled in annoyance and turned to your door. He knocked softly three times, not really expecting a response. When nothing happened, he decided to take a different approach.

“I know you’re pissed and you have every right to be, but we have to leave. It’s not safe for you here. Tony set up a safe house for us to go to. I know you can hear me, so please just get ready and pack so I can get you safe.”

Buck waited outside the door for a reply, but none came. The shuffling of feet and rummaging through drawers was the only indication that you had heard him. With a sigh of relief, he went to his own floor and packed for himself. He didn’t know how long this was going to last, so he packed as much as he could fit in his suitcase.

He knows he fucked up, but he can’t lie and say he would’ve done anything differently. When the first shots went off, his first thought was to keep you safe. Bucky had been the target of many Hydra attacks, but they had been off his radar for the past few years. In that moment, he was certain that you were the new objective. There was no hesitation when he told Friday to keep you in your room. He hates that it brought back such a traumatic experience for you, but he didn’t want you anywhere near that fight.

“You okay?”

Steve’s voice brought the Bucky out of his thoughts. Bucky nodded his head to indicate he was okay and finished packing.

“I’m good. Trying to figure out how I’m going to survive being in a safe house with the kid.”

Steve laughed and tossed a shirt to Bucky, “He’s not that bad. He’ll talk your ear off, but he’s a good kid. Plus he’s like a little brother to (y/n) so you have to make nice.”

Bucky huffed, but couldn’t fight the corners of his lips from twitching upwards, “I know. She made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want to talk to me right now, so I’m just going to let her know I am willing to give her time and let her talk when she’s ready. I’m glad she’ll at least have Peter to talk to.”

A light tapping at the door stole his attention and he was shocked to see you standing there, expecting you to have just waited by the elevator to avoid him. Your eyes were red from crying and Bucky wanted so desperately to wrap you in his arms and make all your pain go away.

“I- uh, I’m ready whenever you are,” you whispered.

Bucky nodded and zipped his suitcase up, giving Steve a quick hug before walking up to you. He picked up your suitcase and the two of you walked in silence to the elevator. Your eyes remained forward as the elevator descended to the garage. Bucky, however, was incapable of keeping his eyes off you. He could see every bit of pain you were feeling and knew he was the one to blame.

When the doors opened, you let Bucky lead the way to the car. Tony had set up a Hyundai Palisade specifically for times like this. The only person who could track it was him. Once the suitcases were secured in the trunk, Bucky hopped in the driver’s seat and set off to whatever safe house Tony programmed into the navigation system.

After a few minutes of driving, you noticed he wasn’t going in the direction of the safehouse. A few turns later, he was pulling up to a familiar street. He parked outside of the apartment complex and shot Peter a quick text. Bucky turned towards you and chuckled at the confusion on your face.

“Tony said that Peter was in need of a vacation so he’s going to be joining us.”

“Oh...” you simply said.

Bucky frowned and looked up at the building to make sure Peter wasn’t coming, “I know I’m the last person you want to be secluded with right now. I’m sorry for keeping you locked in your room, but I didn’t know how else to keep you safe. I wasn’t going to let them take you and fuck you up like they did in the past. I’m sorry I treated you the same way they did and brought up all those painful memories again, but I can’t sit here and tell you I wouldn’t do it again. If it meant keeping you safe, I’d do it a million times over.”

You sat in silence, listening to every word he was saying. As much as you hated to admit it, you couldn’t blame him. You would do anything to keep anyone in that compound safe. However, your stubbornness was keeping you from fully forgiving him yet.

Peter opened the door and waved before his Aunt May was pulling him back in for a hug. As they had a final moment, Bucky quickly concluded by saying, “You can avoid me the entire time and I’ll be okay with that. You can spend time with Peter and I will stay out of your way. I just… I can’t lose you.”

When you finally looked him in the eyes, Bucky could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He was waiting for you to say something… anything. The vulnerability in his voice made your heart break and you knew in that moment that you were done being mad. Your mouth opened like you were about to speak, but a tapping on the window stopped you. Peter was waiting outside the door with a wide smile on his face. Bucky pointed to the back and Peter quickly hopped in.

“Hey guys! I heard there was a situation at the compound. Is everyone okay?” Peter asked as he threw his suitcase in the back and buckled his seatbelt.

You glanced back at him through the rear view mirror before looking over at Bucky, “Yeah… we’re okay.”

Peter smiled at your answer and continued talking about the adventures him and Ned had been up to. Bucky, however, knew the real meaning behind your answer. The two of you were going to be okay. You reached across the console and grabbed Bucky’s hand that was not on the wheel and interlaced your fingers. Bucky smiled to himself and brought your hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

Peter aw’ed from the backseat, “Look at mom and dad being all cute. It’s like a family vacation.”

Bucky smirked at him through the rear view mirror, “If that’s the case, keep quiet for the rest of the ride or you’re grounded.”

Peter gave a mock salute and put his earbuds in. The drive was an hour long, so he decided to take a nap since it was way too early for any normal person to be up. When Bucky pulled up to a red light, he looked at you and squeezed your hand lightly.

“We’re okay?”

You gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back, “We will be.”

The drive to the safehouse seemed longer than what it was and you were all pretty restless by the time Bucky parked in the garage. The house was completely modern with floor to ceiling windows around most of it and dark wood paneling for the rest. You were in awe as the three of you walked the short path to the front door.

Once inside, you immediately relaxed from the warmth of the fireplace and felt the exhaustion kick in. It was currently five in the morning and you had been up since the attack around eleven. Bucky did a sweep of all the rooms to make sure they were safe and showed Peter where he would be sleeping. Once Peter was settled in, Bucky grabbed your suitcases and led you to the master bedroom.

Bucky set the luggage down and rubbed the back of his neck, “So I- uh, I know you said we’d be okay, but I can sleep in the guest room if you want.”

You crawled under the covers and pulled them open as an invitation for Bucky to join you. He made quick work of removing his shirt and settling in beside you. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to his chest, tangling your legs together as you wrapped your arm around his front.

“I really am sorry. The last thing I want to do is remind you of Hydra. I know how much it sucks to relive those memories,” he apologized softly.

You placed a soft kiss on his chest above his heart, “I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. It wasn’t fair to you to compare how Hydra treated me to you protecting me. I understand why you did it.”

Bucky slid his hands down your back, gripping your ass and pulling you further up his body to straddle him. Whatever tension that was there before was long forgotten as you looked into those steele blue eyes that brought you so much comfort. Cold metal met your back as his hand slid under your shirt while the other cradled the back of your head. He nudged his nose against your, your lips barely grazing each other.

“I love you.”

For a second, Bucky’s body froze at your confession and you panicked. However, the smile that quickly graced his lips eased all of your worries. He pulled you in for a slow, tender kiss and wrapped his arm fully around your waist. The kiss was unlike any other you had shared, letting every bit of emotion you felt pass through each other your lips. Bucky reluctantly pulled away and guided your head to lay on his chest. Your legs found each other again as you settled into his side and looked up at him through your lashes. He tucked the hair that had fallen in front of your face behind your ear and placed a chaste kiss on your forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I envision the safe house to look like: http://www.home-designing.com/modern-single-story-forest-house-with-pool-in-ukraine
> 
> WE ARE BACK!!! I just want to say a quick thank you to all of you for being so patient with me. I know it’s never an ideal situation for a story you love to be put on pause, so I thank you all for sticking with me. I love you all so much and can’t wait to write more for you!! 💙


End file.
